The Roxan Diaries
by WincestElejah
Summary: Roxan "Shivvley" lives in Mystic Falls, but she's not the average teen. Her life is one full of the supernatural, like vampires. Especially vampires. She has many secrets, more then anyones liking. Damon/OC Has LOTS of words, rape, possiblity of LEMONS and suicide. Klaus is even worse here then in the show.
1. Chapter 1- Meeting Damon

**This is my first published fic, so please review! NOTE: Has LOTS of words, rape, possible lemon, physical abuse, etc. Remember, especially Klaroline fans, that Klaus is even WORSE in this fic then in the show. Damon/OC. Her name is supposed to be spelled like that.**

**-RL13TVD**

**PS Italics are thoughts/ telepathy or flashback if stated. This starts a couple days before Elena learns about vampires**

**Roxan Bio: Goth girl**

* * *

**Roxan POV**

I walked into the Grill and took a seat at the bar. Someone took the seat next to me.

"Hey, haven't seen you before."

"New in town."

"I see. Im Roxan Shivvley." I extended my hand towards him.

"Damon Salvatore." He said as he shook my hand.

**Damon POV**

"As in Stefan?"

She just lost any respect I had for her.

"Does _everyone_ know him?"

"I know, right? He used to date my sister." She rolled her eyes. "I don't get why everyone thinks he's so amazing. He's a complete asshole."

I take that back. I like this one...

**Roxan POV**

"You're probably the only one who understands me here."

"I agree. I feel sorry for Jeremy."

"Whose Jeremy?"

"My best friend. His sisters dating him. No taste."

This is fun. Someone finally agrees with me about Salvatore. I looked at my watch. Its getting late.

"Gotta go. Oh and Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"I fully give you permission to bite people, just be careful of the Councill. Oh, and no, Stefan didn't tell me. He never told Cat. I just know."

The look on his face was priceless as I walked out.

**Damon POV **

She knew.

How did she do that?

Clever, clever. I've gotta watch this one.

* * *

**Thats the end of Chapter 1- Meeting Damon. Hope you liked! It may be a long time until a post a new chapter, I'll try to post soon. **


	2. Chapter 2- Finding Elena

**Here is Chapter 2. Reviews are love! **

**I only own the triplets, but it's not a disclaimer, since everybody knows that. This chapter starts a couple of days ****_after _****Elena finds out about vampires. Oh and if I forgot last time, she's ****_very _****goth. She has wavy, dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Plus Jer is only one year younger in this.**

* * *

**Elena POV**

The woods have always been a nice place for a walk, at least in my opinion. Everyone else thinks its haunted. A few years ago this path started forming- wide enough to drive through. You'd go to bed and the next morning, more trees cleared off. No one goes very deep anymore. Actually, I usually don't go this far either. Its dangerous.

Is that a noise behind me?

I turn around and saw somebody. They grabbed me and bit into my neck.

"AAAHHH!"

**Roxan POV**

I was walking in the woods. _My _woods. I built a house here back when I ran away from home, and I've been living in it ever since.

Lately I've been going to the Grill a lot. I've been meeting up with Damon. He's fun. We've played pool and had a couple drinks together. He seems pretty comfortable with me. When he asked how I knew he's a vampire and I just said "Your breaths are shallower. Try to make them look more human."

I was broken out of my thoughts by a scream. I ran towards the sound.

I finally got there.

It was Elena Gilbert.

Getting bitten by a vampire.

"Elena!"

I pushed the vampire away and vervained him. He fell on the floor. I reached to get him back up, but hen ran away. Damn vampire speed.

I helped Elena up.

**Elena POV**

Oh my God.

I can't believe my _little _brother's _best friend_ just saved me from a _vampire_!

She outstretched her hand.

"Surprised?" She asked as she helped me up.

"Definitely."

"Come on." she motioned towards me. I followed her. We soon approached a house made of logs.

"Go inside and rest a little. Is there anyone you want me to call?"

"I've got it." I went inside. "Thanks." Stefan called, "Can you get that for me? I just really need to... lie down."

"Sure."

**Roxan POV:**

"Hello? This is Elena's phone."

"Roxan? Is that you?"

Ergh. Stefan Dooch Bag Salvatore.

"Hey, dickface."

"Hey Roxan. Still think I'm an asshole."

"I _know _you're an asshole Salvatore."

He sighed. Good. I annoyed him.

"Where's Elena?"

"Does she know what you are?"

He sounded surprised. "Yes."

"She was in the woods. She was bitten by a vampire. She's at my house."

"Where is it."

"Go down the path in the woods. At the dig in the road take a left and keep going. You'll see it eventually."

"Thanks."

Fuck. Salvatore is coming. Just great!

* * *

**End of Chapter 2- Finding Elena. I hoped you liked it! Remember, reviews are love! I'll try to update again soon but I'm not sure when.**

**-Roxan13TVD**


	3. Chapter 3- Damon's Thoughts

**Here is chapter 3. This one will be shorter then normal. This is just Damon's thoughts on Roxan, kinda like when Roxan was thinking in the last chapter before Elena screamed. Not really a normal chapter but still important. Plus i would like you guys to tell what couples/love triangles you want involving Roxan. Examples: Mason/Roxan, Klaxan, Jerxan, Mattxan, whatever you think of that you like I will see if it inspires me! Also shout out to TVDlover87654 for reviewing and folowing. I love that line too, and I'll try to sort out the POV. Also shout outs to whisilsingwinds and Croonsgirl for following. Now, enough rambling, here's the story!**

* * *

**Damon POV**

That Roxan girl is pretty nice. At first I was only going to stay friends with her because she was suspicious, but I've taken a liking to her. She's not bad. She hates Stefan like me, which is a _very_ good thing. She seem's to be kinda mysterious, but she has the air about her... like she knows alot. Like... she's seen and experienced a lot. I can relate to that, obviously. I can tell she's not a vampire, but...

When she comes in the room, I feel... different. Like... I'm not really sure. But I do know one thing.

I've never felt this way about Katherine.


	4. Chapter 4-Stefan ComesThe Kiss

**Here is chapter 4- Stefan Comes/The Kiss! I'm having a hard time remembering the timeline of seasons 1 and 2, so if you can help, that would be great! If you decide to help you would start from after Elena finds about vampires, since she's already found out here. Thanks! Remember, reviews are love!**

**Shout Outs:**

**TVDLover87654: Here you go (reviewed)**

** .1 Thanks for the favorite!**

** GreekLia: Thanks for following!**

**Here's the chapter.**

* * *

Last Time in The Roxan Diaries**  
**

"Fuck. Stefan is coming. Just great!"

"I know I never felt this way about Katherine."

* * *

**Roxan POV**

****Stefan is here. So sad. :(

"Hey Roxan."

"Get Elena, leave, and never come back."

He sighed.

"Whatever, Roxan."

Elena came in.

"Stefan? Is that you?"

Good. Now they can leave. More importantly, _he _can leave.

"Yup, it's Stefan." I looked at Stefan. "The door is that way." I pointed towards the door. "I've got somewhere to be."

"Oh really?" Sarcastic bastard.

"Nope." I said, popping the p. "You're leaving anyway.

Elena came back in, completely oblivious to the verbal shoving match.

"Thanks Roxan, you're great. I could have _died_ back there! How did you do that, anyway." She sounded very curious now. "It seemed like your almost experienced."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Secretive, aren't we?" Stefan commented.

"I have many secrets, Stefan. And you will never hear them."

Elena opened the door. "We're just going to go now. Thanks a lot Roxan! Bye!"

"Bye Elena!" I said in a happy tone. "Stefan." I said coldly.

He sighed. Damon's right. He _is _broody.

"Bye, Roxan."

They left. Finally, Dooch Bag Salvatore is gone.

* * *

**Still Roxan POV, if you're wondering.**

I was out when I just decided to go to the Grill. Maybe Damon will be there!

I arrived at the Grill. He was sitting at the bar. I took the seat next to him. "Hey Damon."

"Hey. You look tired."

"Yeah. Elena got bitten by a vampire in my woods."

"_Your _woods."

Oh, shit!

"Um... yeah."

"How..."

"I'll tell you later." I said, interrupting his sentence. "Anyway, _Stefan _had to come to my house to get her. Now he knows where my house is!"

"My deepest condolences."

"When did he get so broody anyway?"

He shrugs. "We all want to know, Roxan."

We sat talking for an hour when he asked me a pretty strange question.

"Stefan won't be home until tomorrow. Wanna come over?"

I think about it. "Sure, why not?"

"You've got a car here."

"Nope."

"Then come in mine."

We soon got to boarding house. We had some fun for another half an hour, and had a little bourbon. Then he did something I didn't expect.

He kissed me.

And I kissed back

* * *

**There you go! Remember, reviews are love! And so is timeline help! Thanks. Until next time...**

**-Roxan13TVD**


	5. Chapter 5- The Kiss Part 2

**This is chapter 5 The Kiss Part 2! I'm kind of surprised about the last chapter, actually. Strange, considering I'm the author! I need help! In which episode does Elena find out about vampires? Remember, reviews are love, and so is helping me out! **

**Shout Outs: **

**Stjarna11- Thanks for the favorite! **

**-RL13TVD**

* * *

**Damon POV**

We continued the kiss for a while more when we both pulled away.

"Um...Damon?"

"Yeah."

"What..."

I didn't know what to say.

"Roxan...I really like you."

Why did I say that? I'm an idiot...

"Me too."

I let out the breath I had no idea I was holding.

"I don't think anyone should know though." Roxan said.

I thought about it.

"You're right. I have two many enemys... and people who want me."

She laughed. "I doubt that..."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"Shut up."

"So... we keep it a secret?" I said.

"Yes."

* * *

**Roxan POV**

I was at home when Elena called.

"Hey Elena."

"Roxan, do you know Damon, Stefan's brother."

Oh, she has no idea.

"Yeah."

"He turned Vicki Donovan!"

"He did WHAT!?"

"He turned Vicki!"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Stefan says he might have been bored."

"BORED!"

"Yeah."

"Where are you."

"My house."

"I'll be there in five."

* * *

I entered the Gilbert house. My best friend, Jeremy, came up to me immediatly.

"Roxan, something's wrong with Vicki!"

"I know. Elena callled."

"Can you come see her."

"Course."

I went in. Elena was there with Vicki.

* * *

**Thats all I have for now. I'm still having problems with the timeline, so please help!**


	6. Chapter 6- Vicki Feeds

**OK here is Chapter 6- Vicki feeds! Thanks to TVDLover87654 for all the help! That's really the only shout-out I have for today, other than YouTube, but that's a website so... yeah. Remember, reviews are love! Enough of me, here's the chapter!**

**-R13TVD**

* * *

**Roxan POV:**

After going to the Gilbert's house I went to rat out Damon. I stormed inside.

"DAMON!"

"Yes?"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?"

"What?"

I put my hand on my forehead.

"You _turned _Vicki Donovan!"

"I know. I was there."

"Why?"

"I was bored."

"DAMON!"

"Calm down."

"Fuck you."

"If you want." He had a cocky smirk on his face.

"OH SHUT UP!"

I left in a hurry after that.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Fuck. She left.

* * *

**Roxan POV**

An hour later at home Stefan called.

"Vicki escaped. She's somewhere in the woods you live in. Can you help?"

Aw, fuck. Seriously dude, did you need to come look for humans in _my_ woods?

"Sure, whatever Stefan. Try not to screw up my woods, got it?"

"Got it. See you.

* * *

Soon me and Stefan found her sitting next to one of my trees. We went up to her.

"Vicki?" I asked.

She looked at us. "I'm starting to remember things. What he is, what he said." She looked at Stefan. "I remember you, the hospital... the rooftop it's all coming back."

We walked up to her. "I'm so sorry." Stefan whispered.

Weird. He's not a _complete _ass, I guess.

"Damon had no right to do this to you." True, very true.

Vicki put her head up. She sounded nervous. "He said that I need to feed." She's really freaking out now. "What will happen if I don't?"

"You'll fade quickly." I said. "I'm not a vampire, but I know that. Right?" I look at Stefan. He nodded.

"And then... it will all just be over." He said.

"I'll... I'll be dead."

I nodded.

She started crying. We both instinctively bent down to help her.

"I don't want this." She said, crying.

"You'll be OK." I said. "It'll be all okay. We can help you."

"Is it better." she asked. "Will it get better?" We nodded. "I wanna go home. Take me home. Please?"

We began to help her up when Stefan got shot.

"What the hell?"

A second later, I was shot too. I fell. Someone came up to us and I recognized it as Logan Fell. He came closer, still pointing the gun at us. Vicki looked scared as hell.

He put down the gun and stooped to our level. He put a stake near Stefan's heart.

"Don't" I croaked out. My vision was starting to fade, and I felt numb. I knew I was dying. What I don't know is why he shot me. I'm no vampire.

But I knew I would be fine a second later, as I saw a flash of leather against the moss of a tree. Only one person I know who would wear that and would be here now.

Damon came up to Logan and bit his neck. He drank enough for him to die, but he was still bleeding.

He went to Stefan and pulled the bullet out. He looked at it. "It's wood. They know." He looked at Stefan. "If anyone kills you it's gonna be me. Am I right?" He bit his arm and extended it toward me. "Drink."

I took his arm and drank the blood, knowing it would heal me. "Thanks."

"Vicki, no!" I turned around to see Vicki drinking Logan's blood.

"I'm sorry." She said. She then ran away.

* * *

**There it is! A bit longer then usual, but that's not exactly a problem, right? Thanks again to TVDLover87654 for all the help! I'll try to update soon. Until next time.**

**-RL13TVD**


	7. Chapter 7- Vicki Feeds Aftermath

**Here is chapter 7- Vicki Feeds Aftermath. Thanks to TVDlover87654 for all the help. **  
**-RL13TVD**

* * *

**Roxan POV**

"Will Vicki be okay?" I asked Stefan. Damon let me come to the boarding house since I got shot.  
"I honestly don't know Roxan. It's hard to be a vampire."  
"I know."  
"How do you know anyway."  
I sighed. I saw this coming.  
I dated a vampire once. Twice,actually." I sighed. "Didn't end well. They were quite the experts on your kind, though."  
He looked surprised. "Really?"  
"Yeah. Dating them were some of worse decisions I have ever made. And I've made a lot of bad decisions."  
Bad memories, _especially_ with the first one. It was ironic, really. A typical teen love story, a love triangle with two vampires. In which they're brothers. But I didn't live happily ever after with the one I chose. Anything but. They both betrayed me, in the end. They lied about what kind of vampires they were.  
Murderers.  
I told myself I'd never love a vampire again. Never love _anybody_ again.  
But... Damon feels different.  
He doesn't lie about killing people. Hell, he _brags_ about it. Yet he's still not as bad as he seems.

"I'm more careful with my heart now."

Stefan looked suprised that I confinded in him. Hell, I was suprised.

"You know, Stefan." I said slowly. "You're not as much of an ass anymore." He smiled. "But you still qualify as a dick." He laughed.

A second later I heard One-X by Three Days Grace play. That's Elena. I put her on speaker phone for Stefan.

"Hey."

"I heard what happened. Are you and Stefan OK?"

"Were fine, but I don't know about Vicki."

"We can help, though. Right?"

Stefan took the phone. "Of course Elena. We can make sure she doesn't kill anyone, put her on an animal diet..."

I cut in. "You might wanna ask Vicki's opinion on that. Maybe she wan'ts human blood."

Elena sounded mad. "Why would you want to _kill _someone?"

"Elena, I didn't see any vampire handbook that says you have to kill to drink human blood."

"If she drinks human blood she could snap!"

"If she drinks animal blood she could snap! Vampires drink human blood! We done pointing out the obvious yet?!"

Elena got _really _pissed at this point. "It's more likely to happen while on human blood." she snarled.

"No, once someone gets a paper cut in front of a vampire on animal blood, they are _dead_! A vampire on human blood will be fine!"

"You're being ridiculous!"

"You're too stuborn to realize that your wrong, Elena!"

"Will you both SHUT UP!"

Me and Elena both did. We were surprised. Stefan doesn't yell, even when he was a jackass who dated my sister.

"You're both wrong. Either way she could snap, but as long as she keeps in control enough she won't. What we're worried about is her turning off her humanity."

I breathed out. "You're right. That would be a nightmare."

"What does that mean, Stefan." Elena sounded confused. Ah, Stefan didn't tell her much, did he... When I dated a vampire, he told me what he was on the second date, and he explained _everything _then. Of course, it _was _a little overwhelming then...

"Vampires can turn off their feelings at will." he explained. "That way when you kill someone you don't feel guilty. It's pretty... sick."

"Definitely." I agree.

"Oh." There was a pause on the other side of the phone. "I've got to go Roxan. Bye."

"Bye." We both hanged up.

"You don't think she'll turn off her humanity, do you?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Two hours later I went back to the boarding house- but this time Stefan wasn't home.

"Damon."

"Roxan."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Look, Damon, I'm sorry about snapping at you before. I just got mad, ya know?" He was silent. "Look, I've got two best friends. One is Vicki's older brother. And the other is her boyfriend. So I don't want to see her or either of them get hurt.

"I'm sorry too. I guess being bored isn't really a good excuse for a murder..."

"No, really? I thought it would've worked in court."

"Oh shut up and kiss me." He kissed for the second time.

I deepened the kiss. We just kept kissing. A few minutes later, we stopped and started just staring at each other.

"I really am sorry, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"But not for turning somebody." He looked me in the end. "For turning someone close to you. And upsetting you."

"I know that too."

There was a silence.

"I've got to go."

"See you later then? Preferably with less clothes?"

"No. Shut up."


	8. Chapter 8- Bonding With Damon

**Merry Christmas everyone! Here is a special Christmas chapter for you- Bonding With Damon. Thanks to everyone for reading. Remember, reviews are love! (and so are favorites and follows!) If you guys have any ideas for wacky love triangles with Roxan, Damon, and a third person, tell me who this person is! I want to know what you guys think is good. My new blog for FanFiction- .com**

**-RL13TVD**

* * *

**Roxan POV**

I went to boarding house to check on Vicki. She was staying there until she got control of her blood lust.

"Damon, does Matt know where Vicki is?"

"I don't know. Who cares?"

I rolled my eyes. "Matt."

"He doesn't count." I rolled my eyes again.

Stefan came in. "Here Vicki." He handed her a bottle of animal blood. "It's what your craving."

"No it's not." Damon butt in. " She wants human blood."

"Damon she can't have human blood." Stefan said. "She could turn off her humanity, start killing without remorse."

"Bull." Damon paused. "Okay, not bull, but still who cares?"

Then I did something only I expected.

I slapped him across the face.

Damon and Stefan looked at me in shock. Vicki just stood there. I finally broke the silence.

"Keep acting like that and that'll become a regular thing, Damon."

I went to get some food, leaving them all just standing there.

* * *

**Damon POV**

As soon as Roxan went to kitchen I said, "Did that just happen?"

"I think so." Stefan said.

I smirked. "I like this one."

As I went to get some wine I looked behind me at Stefan's face to see that he looked uneasy.

Awesome.

* * *

**Roxan POV**

I was sitting at home when Call Me When You're Sober started playing from my phone. Damon.

"Can I come over?"

"Sure." I gave him directions.

"Thanks. I'll be there in twenty." he hanged up.

Twenty minutes. That's enough time to go hunting. Maybe I'll get a plump squirrel. I grabbed my bow and went to the woods.

I traveled away from house. I soon saw a plump rabbit. I pulled my bow back and shot. Yes. Got it. Score.

I picked up the rabbit when I heard a sound behind me. I shot and found I hit a squirrel. Today's a lucky day. Time to head home. On my way back I went to my garden.

"The strawberries look ready." I said to myself. I got the carrots, strawberries and vervain and headed home. I ran into Damon on my way back.

"Hey Damon."

"Hey. You grow vervain."

"Yeah. You could say it's a pretty... unique garden."

"Hmm."

We went to the house.

"So, explain to me. What makes this _your_ woods?"

"I live here. I've been living in this house for about 6 years."

"That's a long time. Who built this place?"

"I did."

"You want me to believe that you built this when you were nine?"

"Ten." I said. "Vampires are real. Why can't a 10-year old build a log cabin?"

"Point. Who lives with you?"

"I live alone."

He blinked at me. "You're 16. Is that even legal?"

"Nope. Is murder legal?"

"No."

"If you can murder I can live in a house alone at ages 10-16."

"Who's the oldest person to ever live here."

"An 1000- something year old."

"A vampire lived here?"

"Yeah. A _really_ old vampire. Actually, two vampires around that age lived here once."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I dated both of them. They were brothers."

"At the same time?"

"NO, you idiot!" I smacked him with a book I found. He started rubbing at the spot on his head I hit.

"Ow."

"Good. I was hoping it would hurt."

"Bitch. Continue the story."

"I don't know..."

"C'mon!"

"Fine. When I was 10 me and my two siblings, Kat and Henrik, ran away from home. We're triplets. We wanted to, y'know, not be pushed down by adults anymore."

"I get it."

"I tried to tell my family that in the note I left, but it was unreadable." I said. "They still blame themselves. Now, tell me something about you."

"Your story's pretty intresting... maybe you should just tell me the rest of yours."

"No."

"Fine. When me and Stefan were living in 1864, we met this girl named Katherine. She dated both of us, and it started me and Stefan's giant feud." He said. "She was captured when she bit Stefan. Turned out Dad put vervain in our drinks. They took her away. We tried to save her, but our own father shot us. We had enough of Katherine's blood in both of us to turn."

"I heard a little about Katherine."

He looked at me. "Really?"

"Yeah. Both of my exes met her when she was a human." I said. "She died because of suicide. Apparently they needed her blood for something and as a vampired it wouldn't work."

"That's how she became a vampire?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me more about you."

"Sure. Well, Henrik left town. I haven't seen him in years. Kat turned into a real bitch. I think Stefan was part of a bad influence. I drove her out of town. I stayed."

"How'd you end up here, anyway."

"This is where my family lived." I said. "Still live." I added.

He looked at me shock. "You ran away from home and stayed in the same town?"

"Yes. And they still didn't find me." I said. "What does that say about the Mystic Falls police force?" I joked. He laughed.

We just sat talking for hours when Damon asked me something.

"Will you share blood with me?"


	9. Chapter 9- Vampire Mates Jeremy

**Here is chapter 9. Will Roxan and Damon share blood? If they do, what will ensue from it? Remember, reviews are love! Also checking my FanFiction blog at .com. I'm the only person who looked at it, and that's depressing. Please!**

**-RL13TVD**

* * *

**Roxan POV **

"Do you mean that Damon?"

"Yes. I do." He sounded completely serious.

"Isn't it rushed?"

"Yes."

"Why not?"

He bit into his arm and extended it toward me. I drank it.

It was so good.

It had this taste, like the sweetest foods in the world all combined. I had this feeling when I drank it.

Like it was meant to happen.

I grasped his arm and brought it closer to my face. I feel like I can't let go, like I'll die without his blood...

Without him.

I remembered this. When I dated _him_- he told me about it. But I've never felt it.

Not until now.

The feeling of tasting the blood of the one person you will be with for eternity.

Vampire mates.

After a long time- but felt too short- I pulled away from Damon.

"You look kinda kinky with my blood on your face..."

"Bite me Damon."

"Don't invite me."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not being sarcastic Damon."

"Really?"

"Yes."

He leaned in and bent into my neck. He bit into my neck.

It felt great.

A minute or two later he let go of my neck.

_Nice._

What the fuck?

_What was that?_

_Huh? Is that a voice in my head?_

_Damon? Is that you?_

_Yeah- wait, Roxan?_

_Yeah._

We both stared at each other.

"Do you hear me?" we both asked at the same time.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

There was a pregnant pause.

"I'm gonna go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

I was at home and bored, so I tried talking to Damon again. _With my mind._

_Damon?_

_Yes?_

_You ready to talk about this... thing?_

_Yeah._

I paused.

_Do you know what this is? Because I do, and you're way older then me, so..._

_Yeah, I do..._

_I didn't expect this to happen, Damon._

_Neither did I. _

_Well... what will we do about it?_

_Keep seeing each other in secret, I guess. Try to get used to this._

* * *

**Damon POV**_  
_

I can't believe after all these years I have found my mate.

That's such a weird thing to say. Kinda kinky.

_Do you think everything is kinky?_

_Yes. Why were you prying?_

_You didn't block me out. It's your own damn fault. You need to learn to block me. It's easy._

_Really? How?_

_Just think __quieter. Sounds weird, I know. It'll feel a little strange at first, but it becomes natural after a few minutes._

_Thanks._

How the hell am I gonna do this? I've never been good with commitment...

But I'll try. Because this is something I actually care about it.

**Roxan POV**

I can't believe Damon Salvatore, of all people, is who I'm supposed to be with for eternity.

Not that it can happen.

I have werewolf blood. Damon can never turn me, unless...

No. I will not help him murder more people for his own happiness.

Even if it contributes to me and Damon's happiness too.

I'm already saying me and Damon.

My cell started playing The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At The Disco. That's Jeremy.

"Hey Jer."

"I'm bored. Can I come to your house?"

"Sure. Can you give me like 20 minutes first?"

"What, to do your makeup?" he teased.

"I've gotta hunt." I said. "Asshole."

"Sure." he said. "Catch me a duck." Jeremy loves duck.

"Sure."

I went to the woods to hunt. First I headed to the lake to get Jer some duck. I saw five of them. I pulled back and shot. It hit its mark. All of the other ducks ran and fear. I love doing that!

I tried to catch more, but didn't get anything. Guess my dinner will be one duck.

I headed home and Jer was there waiting.

"Hey dude."

"Hey Roxan." he looked at my small catch. "Not much, huh."

"Yeah. At least ducks are easy to catch." I smirked. "You realize your favorite food is a wussy bird, right."

"Oh shut up. Who cares if its a wuss? It's a _delicious _wuss."

I laughed. "Come inside. Help me set the table."

We went inside and sat down for dinner.

"Eat smaller portions. This is all I've got, and winter's coming soon. I've got to save a piece of it."

"Let me give you some food."

"No, Jer. We've gone over this. It's not right."

"You're gonna die of starvation from your morals someday, you know."

"No, I won't."

We finished dinner and went to his house to play video games. Elena was on the couch.

"Hey Elena."

"Roxan, I didn't know you were coming. Want a snack."

"Sure, thanks Elena."

"Roxan," Jeremy cut in. "You just had du- chicken." He corrected himself immediately. Elena didn't seem to notice. "How are you still hungry."

"I'm always hungry, Jer."

Elena handed me a bag of cheetos. "Thanks Elena." I said as me and Jer headed to his room.

Once we got to his room we sat down.

"Dude! You almost blew one of my biggest secrets!"

"One of? You've got secrets bigger then living in the woods?"

"EXACTLY!"

"Sorry." he smiled sheepishly. "I didn't think."

"Apology accepted."

"You just want to play Halo 2."

"So?"

We laughed and played Halo 2 for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10- Vicki's Death

**Here is the new chapter. I'm sorry if it's a little late-ish but I try to pay attention to both my stories and I was having serious writer's block for A Supernatural Twin. But I took care of that so now I can post this. Thanks to everybody who takes time out of their day to read my stories. Please review so I can get some criticism. Thank you!**

**-RL13TVD**

* * *

**Roxan POV**

After going to Jeremy's place I decided to check on how Vicki's doing.

"Oops." I heard Damon said.

"What did you do Damon?" I asked.

"I taught Vicki how to use vampire speed and she escaped. She probably went home."

I came up to him and slapped him- again.

"You're an idiot. How are we supposed to get her now?"

* * *

"I couldn't get her to come to the boarding house." Stefan said.

"Fuck. What now?"

"I don't know."

"How the hell is she gonna get blood? What was she thinking."

"Roxan, rambling about it isn't going to help."

* * *

**Skipping to the Halloween party.**

* * *

I had gone to the Halloween party, for some reason. I came dressed as an angel of death. Elena came up to me.

"Figures you'd come as a nurse."

"Roxan, Vicki is here somewhere, and I can't find Jeremy."

"You _lost _Jeremy? With Vicki around."

"Help me find them!"

"Okay."

* * *

After searching for a while Stefan came up to me and Elena with Vicki.

"Thank God." I said.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"I lost Jeremy." Elena said. "I was worried."

Matt walked up to us.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"It's fine." Stefan told him.

"I told you to stop bothering me!" Vicki yelled suddenly.

"What, no, you haven't said a word!" I said.

Vicki looked at Matt. "Matt he won't leave me alone."

Matt gave Stefan this look. "You need to back off man."

Elena butt in. "N-no, Matt, it's okay."

"No it's not okay, what the hell is your problem?"

Stefan and Matt started arguing when Vicki flashed away.

"Dude. Stefan." he ignored me. "DUDE!" Stefan turned toward me. Vic's gone." Me and Elena ran off in her direction.

* * *

I heard something outside.

"Vicki!" he sounded scared. god, that's Jeremy. I ran out to the buses.

"Vicki, no!" I shouted.

Vicki got off of Jeremy and turned toward me. I hit her with a board but it broke. She came toward me and slammed me onto the floor. She bit me but I forced her off.

Stefan came in and pushed her to the ground. When we looked down she was gone. Fuck you Damon- teaching her about the damn vampire speed...

"Go inside. Both of you. Now!"

"I can fight her, Stefan."

"I know but you can't do it with so much blood loss."

We hurried to the door. But Vicki grabbed Jeremy's leg. She pulled him back and bit me.

"GET OFF ME!" I tried to force her off but was too weak from loss of blood.

Stefan came up behind me and staked her.

"Vicki!" Jeremy screamed. He tried to go toward her. I grabbed him.

"No, dude."

Jeremy struggled as he watched Vicki fall to the ground.

* * *

_Damon._

_Yes._

_Fuck you._

_What for._

_Vicki died. Stefan had to stake her._

_Oh._

He went silent.

_Gotta go. Saint Stefan's calling._

Elena came out and saw Vicki's body. She bent down next to her and started crying.

"It's okay, Elena. It'll all be okay.


	11. Chapter 11- 162 Candles Part 1

**Sorry this is kind of late I just couldn'te get that one-shot out of my head! It's a one-shot of Roxan's 13th birthday, which she celebrates with her triplet siblings Kat and Henrik and with Jeremy. Please read it! Also, no one reviews my stories anymore! :( PLEASE REVIEW! The italics are telepathy and flashback when stated.**

* * *

**Roxan POV**

"Elena did _what_?!" I asked Stefan over the phone.

"She had Damon compell him to forget."

"Did she even ask if that was what he wanted."

"No."

"That is a complete violation of privacy! She can't just do that!"

"She already did it. You can't reverse it."

"Can't you do something."

"No, even if I wanted to."

"You don't want to?"

"No, Roxan. It's better this way."

"Fine then." I said. "Oh, your friend stopped by before. Happy birthday!" I hung up the phone.

* * *

"She just left." I told the sherrif. "I don't know what she was thinking, really..."

"Thank you for your time." I exited the building. Jeremy walked in and I gave Elena a dirty look.

"What did I do?" asked Elena.

"You know perfectly well what you did. You had Damon friggen _compel_ him to forget!"

"It was the right thing."

"Did you even ask him, Elena? Did you?!"

"No! I didn't! But that doesn't change the fact that I had to!"

"You never _have _to do something, Elena."

"Oh, really? You've _never _been in a situation where you didn't have a choice?!"

Her words stung. They made me remember.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Stop! Please! Stop hurting me!"_

_"I can do whatever I want to you, luv."_

_"Stop hitting me, please! Why are you doing this?!"_

_"You need to learn, Roxan. I control you. You can't make choices anymore."_

_FLASHBACK END_

"You have no idea, Elena." I whispered. "But that wasn't one of those situations."

I walked away.

**Elena POV**

Roxan flinched. "You have no idea, Elena." Roxan whispered. "But that wasn't one of those situations." She walked away from me. Stefan came up to me.

"Are you okay? I heard your fight. You look a little shaken."

"I upset her."

"It looks like you may have triggered some kind of memory."

"She's so young. What could she have gone through? I mean, she is only 16."

"I hope she's okay..."

* * *

**Roxan POV**

I walked into Jeremy's room to find Jeremy doing homework.

"I didn't know Jeremy had a twin brother. What's your name?"

"Ha ha Roxan."

Elena came up. "Hey Jeremy can you... Oh. My. Fucking. God. Are doing _homework_?" She covered her mouth. "I am so sorry!"

"About what..." I asked. "Oh right the word fuck. Well fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck fuckfuck!"

"EEEHHH!" Elena ran downstairs. Me and Jeremy started laughing.

"Now seriously- who are you, exactly?"

* * *

Elena invited me over, saying Bonnie wanted to show us something. Now that I've become friends with Elena me and Bonnie have gotten much closer. I went to Elena's room.

"Watch this." Bonnie cut open a pillow.

"Dude! That is a perfectly good pillow! Do you have_ any _idea how hard it is to get money!"

Bonnie gave me a wierd look and shook her head.

"Guys, this is a secret. You need to swear not to tell anyone."

"Okay then." Elena said. "It's been a bad week for secrets..."

"Oh, trust me, keeping secrets and lying are my two special skills." I said. "Along with strength, of course."

"Braggart." Elena said.

Bonnie closed her eyes. It looked like she was concentrating on something. Oh, she must be doing magic...

The feathers started floating in the air. They flew around our heads.

Elena was sitting in a cloud of pure amazement. "This is... amazing!"

"Nice." I said. "I was wondering if you would take on the powers of a witch... it seems the Bennet line will continue."

"Wait, what? How did you know I was a witch?"

"I have my ways."

"Why did you tell us, Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"You guys are my friends. I can't keep secrets from you."

* * *

I was at Elena's house waiting for Jeremy to come home when I heard Stefan and Elena having the strangest conversation.

"Who was the girl in the towel?"

"That was Lexi. She's my oldest friend- and when I say that, I mean 350 years old. There's never been anything romantic."

"She kept staring at me- it was really wierd. Look, just because Lexi is just your friends doesn't mean I want to talk to you. I can't even tell my best friend what you are."

"Will you please give me another chance? Come with me to Caroline's party."

"I'd rather stay in."

Stefan left. I walked down.

"Do most people have conversations like that?'


	12. Chapter 12- 162 Candles Part 2

**Caroline fans, I am so sorry for Roxan and Caroline's behavior towards each other. I love Care but Roxan and Caroline are total opposites and before Care becomes a vamp they are constantly at war.**

* * *

Bonnie had somehow managed to drag me to Caroline Forbes' party. So far it was a total bore. Caroline walked over. She looked at me in disgust.

"What are _you _doing here? Shouldn't you be at a graveyard?"

"Oh, if isn't miss Caroline Forbes, bratty rich kid who wastes her money on those _things _she calls _clothes_!"

She gasped. "You little bitch!"

"Says the mega-slut!"

"Would the two of you _shut up_!" Bonnie screamed.

"Is this goth here with you."

"Yes, Care, she is not only friends with me but is also friends with Elena, Jeremy, and Matt."

"So stop bitching!" I added.

"Roxan!" Bonnie said. "Not helping!"

"Okay I'm just going to ignore you." Caroline pointed at me. "Bonnie, I need the crystal back."

"I need it."

"Look, I didn't want to tell you this, but it makes you look fat."

"How the fuck does a necklace make someone look fat?" I asked.

"Her neck!"

"I can't." Caroline tried to rip it off of Bonnie's neck but it burned her skin. "Are you wearing polyester?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bonnie asked angrily. Me and Bonnie walked away.

* * *

I stepped out, needing some air. Too much happy people and pop music. I went into the alley near the back.

_Can't say I'm suprised. _I commented on the fact that Damon just killed some guy telepathically.

_Hey Roxan._

_Do you even know who you're killing._

_Nope. _

I walked over to Damon. Ever since we shared blood we having been spending a lot of time together- and at least half of it was spent making out.

He put down the body and I gave him a small kiss. "Try to not go crazy with the killing, k? You don't want the Councill on to you."

"Oh, trust me, that won't be a problem."

We walked back into the party together. Elena approaches us.

"Damon what did you do to Jeremy?"

"I took away his suffering." He walked away.

"Roxan, you shouldn't trust Damon."

"Why?"

She edged in closer and whispered, "He's been beating Caroline."

I stood there in shock. "What?"

"Be careful with him. He's dangerous." Elena walked away as I stood there in shock and remembered.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Please don't hurt me anymore! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" He continued to beat me._

_"Stop trying to control things and this will all stop, love!"_

_I started to sob._

_"It hurts, Klaus!"_

_I kept screaming while he beat me._

_"It hurts, Klaus! Stop it! STOP IT KLAUS! IT HURTS! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN, I PROMISE! JUST DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE!" I screamed one more time and blacked out from the pain._

_FLASHBACK END_

I headed out of the Grill.

"Roxan! Is something wrong?" One of my best friends, Matt, asked. "You look pissed."

"My pissed of status is that obvious?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Nothing. Just heard something _extremely _suprising."

"Come back soon, okay?"

"Sure, if I can handle all the pop, happy people, and Caroline Twilight-Loving Forbes."

I stepped outside and called for Damon.

_Get your fucking ass outside right now, you fucking bastard!_

_Woah. What I'd do to piss you off? _

_A lot of things, fucker! Now get your ass outside before I drag it out!_

_Where?_

_The alleyway where you killed that guy._

Damon stepped outside.

"What?"

"You've been _beating_Caroline?!"

"Umm..."

"What the fuck is wrong with you. You're sick!" Damon tried to say something but I didn't let him. "Do you know how painful that is? Have you ever experienced that before?! Obviously not, since-"

"What happened to you?" Damon interrupted.

I was taken aback by his question. "Huh?"

"You care more about me beating Caroline, the girl you are always fighting with and absolutely hate, then you are about me _killing_ people. So, what happened to you?" Damon asked impatiently.

"Wha... What do you mean?" I asked.

"Roxan, did someone beat you?"

I was silent for a little.

"Yes. I admit it- someone did." I said. "I can't belive I'm telling you this. My ex-boyfriend used to beat me. And I still have nightmares about it." I admitted. I started rambling. "I just can't hold it in anymore, Damon. I've kept this secret for a year, Damon. He scares the living shit out of me. I always feel like he's going to come back and hurt me. Or hurt someone I care about. I have nightmares where he kills me, where he kills people I care about, where he takes me away." I breathed. "I can't live like this anymore, dammit! Sometimes... that gun looks too good. Sometimes I just want to cut, like I used to when we dated. Or get high. I just want to kill myself!" I can't belive I'm doing this. "And that scares me, Damon. What if I snap. What if the nightmares or my fear becomes too much?! What if Jeremy comes to hang out and finds a bloody body?!" I tried to relax. "I don't want someone to have to go through that. Not Caroline Forbes, not anyone."


	13. Chapter 13- 162 Candles Closing

**Yay! Lucky chapter! (Both me and Roxan's favorite number is 13.) I'm sorry for not updating lately. I have been very busy and I have to share the laptop with my family. Can I have reviews? I don't want to complain, but only one person has reviewed my stories! Please review! I would like to send a shout-out to DamonElena87654 for reviewing before! PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY BLOG!**

**-RL13TVD**

* * *

**Roxan POV**

"I didn't know." Damon said.

"No, really?" I said.

"I can stop... if that makes you feel better."

"Yes Damon. It does. But would you really?"

"Yes."

I sighed. "You better, you fucking bastard."

* * *

I saw the sherrif come in with the girl Damon attacked. Oh God. This is not good. Not good at all.

I saw the girl point toward Damon and Lexi. He didn't... compell her to think Lexi did it.

Did he?

Stefan, Elena, and I watched in horror as the deputies took Lexi outside. Lexi didn't fight as she was drunk.

_Damon?_

_Yes?_

_What did you do?_

_Cover up my existence, of course._

_FUCK YOU, DAMMIT!_

I went outside to see what happened. Stefan and Elena followed me out.

Lexi throught the deputies off of her. One of them hit a building and the other smashed into a car. I saw her spider veins come out as Sherriff Forbes shot at her. It didn't seem to affect Lexi- they must not have been wood. Then Damon runs up.

What is he doing?

Damon staked Lexi in the chest. Elena looked like she was going to scream but Stefan stopped her.

"Oh my God." he whispered.

Damon and Lexi talked for a second but I couldn't make out the words. She dessicated and her corpse fell on the ground.

"You okay?" Damon asked the sherriff.

"Yes. Thank you." Liz looked at the body. "Quick, get it in the car." Stefan and Elena were really upset.

* * *

I watched as Liz Forbes ratted out the bartender for not checking IDs. Then she started talking to Damon.

_Damon, THIS was your diabolical plan to get the Councill off your back._

_Yes._

_You are an idiot._

_Thanks._

_Shut up._

_Can I talk to you. _

_Sure._

I have a bad idea about this.

I went outside and saw Damon standing in front of his car. I quickly got in and he started driving.

"What do you want Damon?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier."

"No."

"Roxan..."

"Look, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. It just kind of slipped out. So drop it."

"Roxan, you seriously didn't tell anyone about this?"

"Which is why you aren't going to say a word."

"Roxan you said you even considered suicide."

"Damon, can you just..." He interrupted me with a kiss and I kissed back. I realized what I was doing and pulled back. "Damon..."

"Yes?"

"Can we not talk about it. It makes me remember, and I... I don't want to remember."

* * *

**I know it's a bit short but this is the end of the episode and I can't start a new episode in middle of a chapter.**

**Please review! I want to mention that if you review I will look at your page and see if any stories interest me. Please review! Also check my blog out. Thanks!**

**-RL13TVD**


	14. Chapter 14- The Sleepover

**So here is another chapter, the beginning of History Repeating. So a couple chapters ago if you had paid attention during the flashbacks you would have found out that the person who beat her was one of the vampires she dated, none other than Klaus. I also mentioned before that the vampires she dated were brothers. So, who do you think is the other Mikaelson who fought over her with Klaus? You can tell me in a review, PM, or comment on my blog. Please review! If you do I will check your page and see if I like anything!**

**Shout Outs:**

**grapejuice101 : Thank you for favoriting this story! **

**pieperson9708 : Thank you for following this story!**

**Enough of me, here's the story. Bold in parentheses are authors notes.**

* * *

**Roxan POV (Starts in Roxan's house)**

I woke up with a shirtless Damon beside me. I got up.

_Where are you going?_

_School._

"Stay." Damon asked out loud.

"What for?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"I said so?" he asked hesitantly.

I rolled my eyes. "I do have some hunting to do... fine."

"Great." Damon said. "Wait... hunting?"

"Where do you think I get food from?"

"Oh. What do you usually end up eating then?"

"Y'know, duck, rabbit, squirrel, bird... basically the Stefan diet, but not the blood."

"Wow. I'm assuming you lie when people ask your favorite food?"

"Yes." I grabbed my bow off the wall. "I'm going hunting, I should be back in about 20 minutes. You can stay and wait or go to the Grill or whatever, it's not like it won't be hard to contact you."

"Sure. I need to wake up Saint Stefan for school anyway." He put his shirt back on and kissed me. "See you." Then he did his vampire speed thing.

_Bye Damon. _I told him through telepathy. I quickly called Jeremy on my phone..

"Hey Roxan."

"Hey dude. I'm skipping again, gotta get some hunting done for winter."

"Sure, what's your excuse gonna be for today?"

"Hmmm... How about you tell them that I told you to say I can't come because I am temporarily allergic to bullshit and I can't be around all the females in the school."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Please?... For me?"

Jeremy laughed. "Sure, just don't blame me when you get detention."

"Thanks. Bye."

I hanged up the phone and went to hunt.

After about 10 minutes of walking I finally caught squirrel and a grouse (**an edible bird that can be found in Virginia)**. Not much, but it's enough. I passed by the garden and noticed that there was some more vervain patches to pick and some berries. I got them and headed back to the house. Damon was back.

"Anything good?" He asked.

"At little small, but okay." I put the catch in the cellar I built a couple years back.

"Want to go to the grill?"

"Can't. Allergic to the bullshit."

"What?"

"That's my excuse for skipping. I told Jeremy to say that."

He laughed. "Sounds like you're practically asking for trouble."

"No, I just wait for them to call, fake a British accent that I pretend is my mom, and apoligize for me having said that and tell them I'm sick. Easy."

"Seriously? You put on a British accent and they think you're your mom?"

"Yeah, so the police force _and_ the school system suck."

"Wow." He shook his head at the town's stupidity. "They were a lot smarter last time I was here..."

"What, a century ago?"

"Yeah... around that. Anyway, you never really told me your whole story anyway, like what happened after you ran away or with the vampires you dated."

"I'm starting with the running away part."

"Fine."

"Well, as soon as we ran away we looked for a place together in another town. Henrik fell in love with this girl he met in Roanoke and ended up staying there. I didn't see him again until our 11th birthday. Kat and I kept traveling until we ended up in Danville. I guess she liked it and she stayed there. This was about a month after we ran away. I had Kat get an old friend to repay a favor by hacking the Mystic Falls police system. We were declared officailly dead about 2 days before. I worked on building the house for about a month and then I got a scholarship at school. I just moved back in."

"Sounds crazy."

"So do vampires."

"What happened after that?"

"I became friends with Jeremy. No one recognized me because my mom used to make us go to boarding school. Not only did no one really remember what we looked like, but my family never let me really be goth, so no one noticed."

"This town really is full of dumbasses now."

"Yup." I looked at the time- school should be finishing up by now.

"I'm leaving, so get out of my woods, Damon."

"Where you going."

"I have a life Damon, if you hadn't noticed."

"Fine." He sped away.

* * *

I got into the car with Bonnie and Elena.

"Hey is bad news, guys. He really scared me." Bonnie was talking about Damon.

"You need to say as far away from Damon as possible." Elena told her.

"I'm trying, he just keeps... showing up."

"I don't want you to be alone. Why don't the three of us stay at my place. We can make it a whole night."

"Sounds good to me." I said.

Bonnie pulled over.

"What're you doing?"

Bonnie got of the car in a rush.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked. Elena and I watched as she threw away the necklace. She walked back to the car looking angry.

"Are you okay?" I asked as Bonnie came back in.

"Now I am." she answered. "All my problems are because of that thing. I can't believe I didn't do it sooner."

"What is your Grams gonna say?" Elena asked.

"Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-one ghost, is she?"

"O-kay then." Elena said.

* * *

I went to Elena's house and found out that Caroline was invited.

"Ew! Goth!" she started screaming.

"Care." Elena said.

"Can we just call a truce? For the night? 'Cuz this is gonna be a long night if we don't." I said.

"Fine, go- Roxan."

Bonnie walked in and Caroline gave her the cold shoulder. Elena gave her a dirty look.

"I'm sorry. There, I said it. You want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it, it's yours." I had to choke back a laugh.

"Would you hate me if I tell you I... threw it away."

"You threw it away!"

"It's crazy, but the necklace is giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it."

"Well you could've just given it to me."

"What, to give it back to Damon?" Elena said.

Caroline breathed out. "Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or not? Who has the kit."

"It's in my bag." Bonnie said. Caroline went to get it.

"Wait, manicures?" I asked Elena. "What shit did you sign me up for?"

"I got you black."

"So Elena." Caroline interrupted. "How long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Permanent thing?"

"I don't know Caroline." Elena said.

Caroline was looking at something. "You are such a little liar Bonnie?"

"What?" I asked. I was stunned when I saw Caroline pull out the necklace. She looked at Bonnie. We stared at it until Bonnie broke the silence.

"I'm not lying to you Caroline."

"She's telling the truth." Elena said.

"We watched her throw it into a field." I added.

"Well then explain it."

Bonnie looked at me and Elena. "Emily?"

"Who's Emily."

"The ghost?"

"So the ghost has a name now?"

"Caroline please." I said.

"I don't know why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie said.

"What is going on!?" Caroline was shouting at this point. "Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time." She directed what she was saying toward Elena and Bonnie.

"That's not true." Elena insists.

"Yes it is." Bonnie said. Elena looked at her. "I can't talk to you, you don't listen."

"That's not true!"

"I'm a witch."

"And don't we all know it." Caroline said with a bitchy tone.

"See, that's what I'm talking about, I'm trying to tell you something... but you don't hear it." Bonnie stormed away.

"I listen." Caroline insisted. "When do I not listen?" Elena exhaled.

* * *

Caroline walked back in as I was texting Jeremy.

To: Jeremy

Help! Stuck in middle of giant catfight between Caroline Forbes and Bonnie! Emergency!

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked hesitantly. "Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the witchy stuff." Bonnie looked at her. She exhaled. "But if you do... okay. I'm in. If that's all it takes for me I'll jump on board. Because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing Elena is in the kitchen listening to my every word." Bonnie chuckled. I left the room but kept eavesdropping. "This was for you. And I'm listening now." I heard a jingle and assumed that was Caroline giving Bonnie the necklace. "Okay?" "Yup." "Elena, Roxan, you can come in now. We're done."

We came back in. "Well there is just way too much drama in this room." Caroline said. "So what do you guys wanna do?" We shrugged our shoulders.

"I have an idea." Caroline said. "Why don't we have a seance."

We groaned. "I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie said.

"C'mon! Let's summon some spirirts."This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do." We went upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15- Emily Visits

**I was wondering if anyone has figured out who Roxan's family is from the hints lying around. If you think you know please tell me your guess!**

**-RL13TVD**

* * *

**Roxan POV**

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked. We sat in a circle with candles in the dark.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Shh." Caroline said. "Be quiet and concentrate. Okay, close your eyes." I slowly closed my eyes."K, now take a deep breath." We breathed out. "Bonnie. Call to her."

"Emily." Bonnie said. "You there?" We opened our eyes at this.

"Emily, you there?" I said. "That's all you got?"

"C'mon." Caroline said.

"Fine. Jeez." Bonnie continued. "Emily, I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm hear to listen." We waited for a response. We heard the fire burn brighter and opened our eyes with a start to see that the flame had really gotton bigger.

Elena broke the silence. "Did that-"

"Yeah, that just happened." Caroline sounded scared. Caroline shivered and stared at Bonnie. "It's just the air conditioning." The fire burst again.

"Ask her to show you a sign." Caroline asked. Bonnie shook her head. "Ask her." Caroline insisted. Bonnie was silent.

"Emily." I tried. "If you're among us, show us another sign." We all stared at the flames.

"See, it's not working." Bonnie sounded shaken as she said this. We stood there for a moment when the window suddenly opened with a crash.

"Ah!" I was surprised.

"No, I can't!" Bonnie said. "I'm done." She said as she stood up and dropped the necklace near the candles. The lights went out. "Get the lights!" she cried. "Please, get the lights!"

"Oh my God." Elena said when she switched the lights on. The candles were out and there was wax on the floor.

"Guys." Bonnie said. "The necklace is gone."

Elena went up to Caroline. "Okay, fun's over Caroline. You made a point and we get it. Give it back."

"What? _I_ didn't take it." Me and Elena saw something behind Caroline. "What, what happened?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know." I answered. "Nothing."

"Jeremy?" Elena called out. She left to look for Jeremy. "Are you home?" She stopped at the door. Bonnie turned around. She walked forward. "Um, guys?" Bonnie said hesitantly. We slowly started following her. She went into the bathroom and picked up something from the mat. The door suddenly closed on her. She started screaming.

"OH MY GOD!" She shouted.

"Bonnie?" Elena said. "Bonnie!" We all started shouting her name. "Bonnie!" I banged on the door harder. "I'll check the hallway." Elena said. She left leaving me and Caroline to keeping knocking on the door. The lights soon started flickering. I finally stepped back and kicked the door. It broke. The lights stopped flickering and we all stopped screaming. Bonnie was crouching down.

"What happened?" I asked. "Are you okay?" Bonnie was silent. She finally lifted her head. "I'm fine." Bonnie said in a cold, monotone voice.

We stared at her. "Unbelievable." Caroline said. "You were totally faking it."

"Caroline..." Elena said.

"You scared the hell out of me." Caroline walked away.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine." Bonnie answered once again. "Everything's fine." Bonnie walked past me and Elena as we stared at her.

* * *

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline was saying.

"Are you okay?" I asked Bonnie. She was acting pretty strange.

"I must leave." Bonnie said in that cold voice.

"She's leaving, I'm leaving." Caroline said.

"You guys can't leave." Elena argued.

"Oh, I can." Caroline was angry. "I've had a enough freaky, fake, witch stuff for one night."

"Thank you for having me." Bonnie said in that strange voice. "I'll take it from here." She turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Back to where it all began." She said as she went down the stairs.

"Bonnie!" Elena said as me and her chased her down the stairs.

"Oh my God." I said as realization dawned on me. "EMILY!" I shouted. 'Bonnie' turned around. "I won't let him have it." Emily said. "It must be destroyed." Me and Elena followed her to wherever she was going. "Wait!" Elena said as Bonnie closed the door behind her. I tried to unlock the door but failed.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know, the door, it's not opening!"


	16. Chapter 16- The Necklace Destroyed

**Roxan POV**

Caroline yelped when Jeremy opened the door.

"Hey Jer." I said.

"Hey. Is the drama over?"

"Yes, thank God."

"Good, cuz I really don't want to hear it." He walked away.

Caroline breathed heavily out of fear. "I'm outta here." She left. Elena started panicking.

"I'm calling Stefan."

After a minute Stefan picked. She heard her staggered breathing and got worried.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Bonnie."

"What happened?"

I took the phone. "Bonnie is possessing her. She said something really weird."

"What did she say?"

"She said that 'I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed.' Then she just left."

"Okay, where do you guys think she left?"

Elena took the phone back. "We don't know. I mean..."

I thought about it. I suddenly realized and took the phone back. "Fell's Church."

"Roxan, what do you mean?" Elena asked.

"The cemetery." I answered. "That's where she took Bonnie."

"We have to help her Stefan." Elena said.

"Alright, alright, just stay there, I'll go find her." He hanged up.

We started heading toward the cemetery. On the way ther Damon started talking.

_Ah! _Damon shouted.

_What?_

_Emily... That bitch..._

_What did you DO Damon? _

_Got staked by a possessed witch._

_No, I mean what did YOU do, not Emily!_

_Well... I MAY have gotten here to save everyone in the tomb to save Katherine._

_WHAT!? ARE YOU INSANE!?_

_A little bit._

_YOU CAN'T LET OUT EVERYONE IN THE TOMB!_

_I don't care about them, I just want Katherine._

_You don't NEED Katherine. _You have me.

_The town deserves this._

_THAT WAS YEARS AGO! NONE OF THESE PEOPLE HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!_

_THESE PEOPLE AREN'T INNOCENT! _

We rushed up to them just as Emily set the woods in flames. Stefan rushed towards us to protect us from the flame. Sparks flew everywhere as Emily commanded them to.

"No!" Damon shouted. The fire soon vanished, with nothing but smoke left behind. Damon rushed toward Bonnie in anger and bit. Bonnie - and I'm pretty sure it's Bonnie now- screamed. Stefan rushed toward them and pulled Damon off of her. She fell on the ground, covered in blood. Stefan and I went to see if she was okay.

_Damon, I am so going to kill you after this._

I listened for a pulse. I was there.

"She's alive, but barely." I said.

"I can save her." Stefan replied. He bit into his right wrist while Elena looked on in shock. Damon just stared. Stefan fed Bonnie his blood. She woke up and looked upset. Elena came closer. Bonnie gasped for breath. Finally Stefan got up.

"It's healing." Elena said.

"No shit Sherlock." I muttered. Damon chuckled and I gave him a dirty look. Elena and I took Bonnie and left.

* * *

"I don't understand guys. What happened to me?" Bonnie asked. I should've seen this question coming. "He attacked me and, his face was like..."

"Are you okay." Elena asked.

"I'm fine, it's just... it's just his blood, I..." Bonnie suddenly looked off behind me and Elena. We turned around and saw Stefan.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He said cautiously. Bonnie looked at us.

"What's going on?" She asked.

I replied. "We'll explain everything, okay? Let's just leave this damn place." Bonnie seemed scared. "Bonnie? Bonnie, look at us. Trust me, he's not gonna hurt you. Might annoy you, but he won't hurt you. "

"Come on." Elena said as we led her to the car. I got in the car after we put Bonnie in. I listened in closely.

"Is she in danger, of becoming..."

"No. No, she has to die with my blood in her system. So just keep an eye on her tonight, make sure she's safe. Once it leaves her system she'll be fine."

"We've got to tell her the truth." Stefan nodded.

"Sure." He seemed hesitant though.

"Roxan and I trust her. I need someone else to know, someone else to talk to. We can't live like this." Why doesn't she speak for herself. "I can't keep your secret."

"You two shouldn't have to."


	17. Chapter 17- The Klausmare

** So I was checking the stats like normal when all of a sudden I'm just like "What the fuck? 131 VIEWS ON SUNDAY!" So I'd just like to thank all my readers. Even if all 131 views that day was one person. ESPECIALLY if it was all one person! That would be FUCKING AMAZING! NOW THAT'S DEVOTION! AND CREEPINESS! CREEPINESS TOO! So yeah, love you guys. I hope you like Roxan's messed-up dream.**

**Shout Outs:**

**AZTHEBEST1- Thank you for following and favoriting.**

**Disclaimer: Not a disclaimer. That is implying that someone claimed that I owned. No way in HELL I own TVD. If I did Klaus would rape Caroline, Elena would be suicidal, Jeremy would be deep in love with Elena, Elijah would GET A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND, Pro. Shane would sleep with Bonnie, and Rebekah would be a prostitute hired by Matt. Why? I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA, I'M JUST SERIOUSLY MESSED UP! **

**PLEASE DON'T STOP READING FOR WHAT IS STATED ABOVE!**

* * *

**Roxan POV**

I walked out of the house when I felt a rush of wind behind me. I turned around but no one was there.

"Damon?" No one replied. Weird. Seemed like vampire speed...

"Guess again, luv." I turned around and gasped.

"K-K-K-Klaus."

"Miss me love?"

"Hell no."

"That's too bad, considering I am all you have left."

"What?"

"Why, I've killed them." I got scared.

"Who?"

"Everyone. Come see." I walked with Klaus. The first body I saw was Jeremy's. Klaus had hanged him.

"No..."

"Next." Klaus said, bored. "Here's number two." he pointed at a body stabbed in the chest with a stake. I walked forward slowly.

"Stefan?" I panicked. "Dude, your okay right? You're a vampire. It can't be easy to kill you... What am I saying. This is Klaus."

"You're right, love. I can do whatever the hell I want. Next body." We walked foward. This one was ripped into shreds. Guts were everywhere, it looked like a Creepypasta.

"Who is th-th-this." I stuttered.

"Look at his wallet." I slowly inched toward the carcass and picked up a wallet and took out the ID.

"Matt!" I started crying. How long would it take for someone to die, like this? It would be slow and painful. Matt didn't deserve this way to die. He didn't deserve to die at all. None of them did!

"Oh, it gets better. To number 3!" We kept walking. "Here you go!"

This time it was Bonnie. She was burned at the stake.

"Just like her ancestors. Isn't it lovely?" he asked.

"NO!" He forced me to come see another body.

"No... no no no no NO! MASON!" I went up to his body.

"He was fun. I compelled him to commit suicide. He even thought he wanted to. You should've seen him, blabbing about how he had done horrible things and didn't deserve to live. Hilarious, really."

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! WHAT KIND OF SICK GAME IS THIS! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

"A lot of things." he whispered into my ear. His hand rested on my thigh.

"No..."

"Later, love." he pulled me into a clearing. With Tyler, Elena, Caroline and Damon.

"What do you want with them?"

"My ritual, of course. Elena is the doppleganger. Aren't you?"

"Stefan?" Elena cried. "Where are you? Why didn't you tell me I looked like her? WHY?" I looked to Tyler.

"Tyler is my werewolf." Klaus said.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked. "Vampires? Werewolves? Dopplegangers? Witches? What are you people saying, are you insane?" he looked straight at me. "Who are you?"

"Ty..." I said. He may not know who I am, but I remember when we were kids, our memories.

"And her," Klaus said, pointing to Caroline. "She's just my blonde. I've always liked blondes." He went up to Caroline and began to compell her.

"You will do as I say, when I say it. You will be my sex slave every night, and you will enjoy it. Understand?"

"Yes sir." She said in a monotone voice.

"Oh my Godd..." I stood there in shock.

"Damon's my vampire." Klaus said.

"This is the asshole you dated, the one who beat you?" Damon asked. I nodded in fear. "It'll be okay, Roxan. Don't be afraid. I'll always be there for you. Just remember... I... I love you."

"Now, Roxan." Klaus said. "I'll have to keep my doppleganger. But you can save Damon or Tyler. Who do you choose?"

I stared.

"Look, whoever the hell you are, you can not lay my life on some stranger's decision." Tyler said. Damon saw the pain in my face.

"It's okay if you can't." He told me.

Tyler looked at me. "Who are you?"

"It's me. It's Roxan. Your little sister. Remember, Ty?"

"Roxan... what's going on?"

"This is Klaus. He's a vampire. He's killed... everyone. He's killed Matt, Jeremy, Stefan, Bonnie... other's I'm sure. And he's just made Caroline his personal prostitute. And now..." I cried at this point. "He wants to kill you, Damon and Elena in some ritual."

"Who do you choose, Roxan?" Klaus asked.

I looked at the two of them it was so hard.

Tyler, my brother, who I have memories with as children, best friends, pulling pranks on Kat and Mom...

Or Damon. The person I'm supposed to be with forever. Who I want to make memories with.

"I CAN'T! PLEASE!" I begged. "LET THEM GO! I'LL DO ANYTHING! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Wrong choice, love." Klaus said. He pulled both thier hearts out.

"NO!" He went and drained Elena. He fell on the floor writhing in pain, as it was a full moon.

"Time to make my first hybrid." Klaus said. He rushed toward me and I screamed.

* * *

"AHHHH!"

"Wake up, Roxan!" I heard a voice say. I got up and was greeted by the town's favorite vampire.

"Damon!"

"What?"

"Oh my God." I said as I breathed heavily. "It was just a dream."

* * *

I walked into school (ugh) with Bonnie and Elena. Everyone was staring at Matt and Caroline. I texted Matt.

-Dude, heard you scored.

-Shut up.

-Really? Forbes?

-I said shut up.

-Don't blame me when she makes you read Twilight...

"Matt is just the kind of guy Care needs." Elena said.

"Especially after dating a psycho vampire." Bonnie agrees.

"Hey, maybe he can get her to get rid of her Twilight books!" I said, always the optimist.

"Doubt that." Elena said.

"I still can't believe about Damon attacking me." Bonnie said. "And I'm just as suprised about Stefan having saved my life."

"You should." I informed her. "He's a dick."

"He is not!" Elena argued.

"How are things with Stefan, anyway?" Bonnie asked. Elena sighed.

"I don't know. He's breaking up with me to protect me, and I just don't know what to do about that. I don't want to ask him to stay, that would be selfish."

"Pulling an Edward, eh?" I said. "Just don't go in the woods, cry for months and jump off a cliff. I don't want Mystic Falls to be the next Forks, Washington."

"Hey," Bonnie asked. "How did you know all that anyway?"

"My sister made me read it."

"I didn't know you have a sister." Elena said.

"Yeah, I'm one of triplets. My sister Kat, my brother Henrik and my older brother James." I said, using a fake name for Tyler.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but none of them live in town."

"Oh." Bonnie said. She goes back to Elena. "It's for the best, really. He's dangerous." Elena got mad and walked off.

"Let me talk to her." I said.


	18. Chapter 18- Logan's Back!

**Roxan POV**

I saw Stefan talking to Elena. I went up to Stefan after Elena left. I needed to talk to him.

"Hey Stefan. What're you doing here? I heard you were pulling a Cullen."

"I'm staying in town for a little. There's a third vampire."

"What!? Fuck."

"Yeah, that sums things up pretty well."

"What are we gonna do about it?"

"_We _are not doing anything, Damon and I are taking care of it."

"I can do it."

"Roxan..." I walked away

DOXAN********DOXAN

Damn Stefan, thinking I can't handle this. He doesn't even know who the vampire is. But I do. I just saw Logan Fell, who was supposed to be dead. It is obviously him, but who turned him? Damon only bit him, he would need to have vampire blood in his system. Wait where is Damon? I pulled out my phone to call him.

Beep...Beep...

Pick up the phone, dammit!

Beep...beep...

WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!

Hello, you have reached voicemail. Please leave a message after the beep... *beep*

"Damon, where the fuck are you?! Pick up the damn phone!" I hanged up the phone and called again.

Beep...beep...

"Hello? I heard Damon croak out.

"You OK? What happened?"

"Logan..."

"He's the new vampire. You know that, right?"

"Just...heard..."

"Where are you?"

"Old warehouse."

"Think I know the place. I'm on my way now."

DOXAN********DOXAN

"Damon!" I shouted when I saw him. "Here, I'll get the bullets."

"Call Stefan, he knows how to do it."

"I do to, Damon." I cleanly pulled out the bullet. He winced but it didn't deem to hurt much. "See? You didn't even feel pain."

"How could you tell?"

"I payed attention. Dumbass.

MYSTERY********MYSTERY

**Damon POV**

"Logan's at the school." Stefan said about midway through our phone conversation.

"I'll be there soon." I said as I put my shirt on. "Hey, you just found out Logan was a vampire, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Roxan already knew."

"She did?"

"Yes. I think she not only knows more then she lets on but has also gone through more."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, it seems like she caught on to Logan being our new vampire pretty quick. Also when she took the bullets out of my chest she did it pretty expertly, like she was experienced. Didn't even sting."

"She pulled the bullets out?"

"Yeah, gotta admit, she saved my ass. But how?"

"Maybe her family has a doctor." Hell no. She doesn't even _live _with her family. Not that Stefanie knows that.

"You don't pull out the bullet with humans. They have to go to the hospital and have surgery or some other crap. No, she must've been with a vampire..."

"She said something about having dated two vampire brothers."

"They must be really dangerous, for her to become expert at pulling out bullets."

"How does that make them dangerous."

"Two reasons. A- They've withstood a lot of bullets and B- people think they're worth shooting. A lot. She also seemed attentive. She could tell that it didn't hurt me immediately."

"Wow." Stefan seemed surprised and overwhelmed.

"Yeah. She's a mystery, that one."


	19. Chapter 19- Sheila

**You guys should know that the Turning Point episode is already over. I know she didn't get much action, but none of the girls really did in that episode. Sorry guys! Next episode!**

**Please review. Seriously. I mean I thought you guys would be all like:**

**OH MY GOD SHE'S A LOCKWOOD!**

**or**

**SHE DATED KLAUS OMG!**

**or**

**NO! MY KLAUSY! HOW COULD YOU MAKE HIM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON! I F**KING HATE YOU! GO TO HELL!**

**or**

**How did she clean Damon's wounds so nicely...**

**or something!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PS I don't own TVD.**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWFUCKINGREV IEWPLEASEJUSTREVIEW!**

* * *

**Roxan POV**

"You did WHAT!" I shouted at Damon over the phone.

"I brought Elena to Georgia."

"What? WHY?!"

"She was in the middle of the road all damsel in distress like."

"BRING HER BACK TO MYSTIC FALLS, FUCKER!"

"Later." He hanged up on me.

_Damn you, Damon. _I said telepathically. Whatever. Gives me time to think about that creepy-ass nightmare.

Why would I think Elena is the dõppelgänger? Stefan wouldn't date Katherine's dõppelgänger.

Would he?

RING********RING

I walked with Jeremy into the school parking lot. Lucky Elena, somewhere in Georgia...

With Damon.

What I don't get is why he took her. I mean...

Wait, am I getting jealous? Wait, of course you are Roxan, Elena is not at school.

But am I jealous of her being with Damon? I asked myself. I thought about it.

Maybe a little.

Jeremy and I saw the new teacher looking for something.

"Hey, Saltzman right?" I said. "What're ya looking for?.

"My ring."

"Want help?" Jeremy offered.

"No, I've got it, thanks."

"So, I found my old ancestor's journal. Do you think that would help with the extra credit project?"

"Yeah, that should work." He picked something up. "Found it." He looked at me. "Wait, i don't think I've met you."

"Yeah, my bullshit allergy was acting up." I informed him.

"You're Roxan Shivvley, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm in Tanner's folder, right?"

"Yes."

"That's not exactly a surprise."

"Can I talk to you a second?"

"Sure." I answered.

"I've gotta go. I'll see you later, Roxan." Jeremy said.

" 'Kay, bye." I said as he ran off. " 'Sup Saltz."

"I wanted to talk to you about the file on you. There's one just for you."

"I'm aware."

"I'm willing to ignore that if you aren't disruptive too much." I was surprised.

"Sure, whatever." I saw his ring. "Nice ring."

"Thanks."

"Do you know what that can do?" He looked at me strangely.

"What?"

"Well, if you don't know, I'll leave it up to you to figure out." I walked off, leaving Saltzman with a confused look on his face.

BENNETT********BENNETT

Stefan had told me that Bonnie was missing. We were going to her Grams' house to see where she was. Stefan and Sheila talked when she finally invited us in. I outstretched my hand toward Sheila.

"I'm Roxan Shivvley."

"Sheila Bennet." she took my hand and shook it. After a second it seemed like she saw something. She ignored it.

"Come in, Roxan."

I zoned out the whole time as she told Stefan where Bonnie was.

"Roxan?" Stefan said.

"Huh? What?" I said.

"I need to talk to you." Sheila said. "Can you stay a few extra minutes?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Major revelations next chapter, so tune in! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20- One of the Bennetts

**New chapter- yay! I just wanted to just say you guys are super awesome! No, I don't want money. I mean it, really! You guys are the best!**

**Shout-Outs:**

**NeonGirl14 : Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story!**

**loveisthewayforme : Thanks for following and favoriting! I'm always glad to have new readers, and I'm glad you think it's good enough to be on your favorites list!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. It belongs to Julie Plec, L.J. Smith, and all the other wonderful people who work with it!**

**Note: Someone reviewed on my other story (if you like Supernatural check it out!) that I should put more detail. So that's my goal. Tell me how I do.**

**DON'T FORGET TO WISH MY A HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IT WAS A COUPLE DAYS AGO!**

* * *

**Roxan POV**

"What'd you need, Sheila?" I asked.

"This is about... what I saw. When I touched you."

"What did you see?" I asked. I plopped myself onto her couch. So much more comfortable than mine. Of course, mine _is _made of straw.

"Your lineage."

Ah, fudge. "My lineage?" I repeated, playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me. You may not know of the supernatural on your mother's side, but you know of it on your father's side." My ears perked up at this.

"My mother is a part of the supernaturaly?"

"Yes. You have mixed-blood, which leads to... disastrous results, for all four of you."

"Four?" I asked, confused. It's just Kat, Henrik and I."

"Tyler isn't..."

"I know that Tyler is only your half brother, Roxan." Sheila said. "Give me more credit than that."

"Then who is the fourth you speak of?!" I shouted.

"You need to calm down. You will find all of this in time."

"I don't have time! I demand ansers! I need them!" I yelled. "I need to know who my mother is!"

"Why, Roxan?" Sheila asked. "What difference will this make?"

"I need my mother. I can't stahy like this. I can't just go home. Not after what happened."

"What happened?" Sheila asked. I gave her an incredulous look.

"Why should I trust you? I barely even know you!" I shouted.

"Family trusts eachother."

"What do you... Are you saying we're related!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "To you and Bonnie?! I'm a Bennet!?" Sheila let out a sharp exhale.

"Yes. That is exactly what I'm saying" Sheila said. I ran out.

"Roxan, wait!" Sheila shouted frantically, attempting to get me back inside.

"No!"

TVD********TVD

I caught up to Stefan in the woods, racing to find Bonnie. I need to to tell what happened with Sheila. I mean, we're _related_!

"You sure Bonnie is in these woods?" I asked as I jogged to keep up with him.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why do you need to speak with her so much, anyway?"

"I need to tell her something important."

"What?"

"It's _personal_." I said. "Stop prying!"

"What can't you talk to Jeremy or me about? _Boy_ _troubles_?" Stefan teased.

"Hell no! Shut up!" I shouted. Stefan suddenly stopped me and I noticed that I was about to fall into a hole.

"Oops." I whispered so soft only a vampire could hear. Stefan smirked before jumping in. I waited impatiently for his return. I heard a scream.

"It's okay Bonnie!" I yelled from the top. "Just us!" Stefan did the vampire speed thingy and they came back up. "What happened?" I asked.

"I fell in." Bonnie said.

"Okay, not a problem, it's not important right now. You have a car?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're coming to my place. I'll drive."

TVD********TVD

Bonnie and I walked down the worn path leading to my home.

"I thought you said we were going to your house." Bonnie said.

"We are." I answered.

"But we're in middle of the woods."

"No shit Sherlock." I said sarcastically. "We're going left." I dragged her off the road.

"Off the path?" Bonnie said, worried.

"Yes. Don't worry, I know this place." Bonnie faced toward me and stopped.

"What's going on here?" Bonnie asked impatiently.

"We have some things to disscus. Come on." I dragged her into the house.


	21. Chapter 21- Mom

**Roxan Pov**

"We're... related? How?!" Bonnie asked after I explained.

"Yeah, on my mother's side."

"Who's your mother?"

"I don't know." I replied. Bonnie stared at me.

"You don't know? Why?"

"Well... my mom and dad got into this big fight, and my dad went to some bar. He met some woman... and my two siblings and I showed up 9 months later."

"Oh. Do you have any idea who your mom might be?"

"No, but I know for a fact that Sheila knows."

"Grams knows?!"

"Yeah, she saw when she touched me or something!" Bonnie walked outside after I said this. "Hey, where you going?" I asked Bonnie.

"We're gonna talk to Grams." Bonnie told me. She walked to the car.

TVD********TVD

"Grams, why didn't you tell me?" Bonnie asked.

"Tell you what?" Sheila asked.

"That Roxan and I are related."

"I didn't know."

"Why wont you tell me who my mother is?!" I asked.

"I can't just tell you. This takes time." Sheila answered calmly.

"I don't have time. Tell me!"

"No!"

"Grams, just tell us!" Bonnie shouted. "Please!" She begged.

"Fine!"

"Who?" I demanded.

"Abby."

"Abby? Who's Abby?" I asked. Bonnie, for one, looked pissed.

"I have siblings, and you didn't tell me?!" Bonnie shouted.

"Wait, Abby's your mom?" I asked.

"Yes! Why didn't you tell me?" She directed to Sheila.

"Your mother asked me not to."

"So?! She's not a part of my life anymore. She can't control things!"

"She will always be a part of your life! She's your mother!" Bonnie stormed out after Sheila said this. I ran after her.

"Bonnie!" I shouted as I slammed the door behind me.

TVD*********TVD

"Bonnie? Are you okay?" I asked when I caught up to her next to her car.

"No. Why didn't she tell me?" Bonnie asked. "We're supposed to tell each other everything. She told me about the witches."

"I really don't know, Bonnie."

"Does this mean you're a witch?" Bonnie asked, intrigued.

"No, I'm not." I answered.

"Why not?"

"It's complicated." I said vaguely.

TVD********TVD

"You're adopted?" I asked Elena over the phone.

"Yeah, I can't believe this! Jenna should've told me!"

"I can relate." I said. Elena sounded surprised.

"You can?"

"Yeah, but that's a whole different ball game." I hanged up.

* * *

**Sorry for how short it is, but that's the end of the Bloodlines episode**.


	22. Chapter 22- Caroline

**Shout-Outs :**

**my 2 guys : Thanks for favoriting and following!**

**KimberlyWSmith : Thanks for favoriting!**

**aford1997 : Thanks for following!**

**Mrs. Barton- Brandt : Thanks for following!**

**Quick Question- Does anyone know how to look at polls? I made a couple but I don't know how to see them. Thanks!**

**Oh, and does Roxan seem like a Mary Sue? I know she isn't, and over time that will start becoming a bit more clear, but if you think I should start making it a bit more obvious please tell in a review!**

**Go check out my Instagram RL13TVD ! It has plenty of TVD pics. There's also some Supernatural, if your interested in that.**

* * *

**Roxan POV**

I walked up Jeremy's driveway for pizza. Usually I'd say no, the Gilberts give me enough, but I can't resist pizza. Pizza. I haven't eaten pizza in like 3 months.

I stepped onto the green porch and knocked. Jenna answered.

"Hey Roxan, we were wondering where you were. Come in." She opened the door wider for me and I walked in.

"Sorry, we don't have a car." Jeremy stormed downstairs with a pissed look on his face.

"Why didn't you call?" He asked.

"What'd ya mean?" I asked.

"I was gonna give you a ride, remember?"

"Uh, no?"

"Nice try."

"I do my best." I replied. I went to the living room to set up the video game when the doorbell rang. I answered the door and saw the pizza guy.

"Yes!" I shouted. "Jeremy, pizza!" Jeremy came in from the kitchen.

"Come in." Jeremy said. "Elena!" Elena came down.

"Here." She took out a 20 dollor bill and gave it to the pizza guy. He gave her a couple dollars change and left. I opened the pizza.

"PIZZA! I MISSED YOU BABY!" I shouted. I grabbed a slice and sat down. It was then that I realized.

He could've been a vampire.

TVD********TVD

**Caroline POV**

I walked into the Gilbert house and saw that Jeremy was the only one downstairs. "Jeremy, is Elena here?"

"No, sorry." he answered. "She went out for something. She's probably with Stefan."

"Oh." I said dejectedly. "Do you know when she'll be back."

"No." I was about to leave when I though of something.

"Jeremy, are you really friends with Roxan?"

"She's my best friend. Don't know what I'd do without her." he answered.

"Do you know why she hates me?" I asked. "Is it because I'm shallow?"

"No, she doesn't."

"Doesn't what?"

"Hate you." '

"She hates me."

"No, she's jealous." If I had a drink, I would've spit it out.

"What?!" I said. "She's jealous?! Of WHAT?! What does she have to be jealous of!?"

"Well, it's not your popularity or anything, I can tell you that."

"Than what is it?"

"You're happy." he said simply. I was stunned.

"What does that mean?"

"There isn't any hidden meaning."

"She's not happy?"

"Well, it's kind of hard for her. She doesn't have much."

I hesitated with my next question. "Do you... do you think I should try to be friends?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Jeremy!" I ran out of the house.

**Roxan POV**

I walked into the boarding house so I could talk to Damon. I found him pulling books out of the shelves.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for something."

"For what?" Stefan asked when he stepped into the room.

"Nothing."

"Why did you take Elena to Georgia the other day?" Stefan asked.

"That's a good question." I said. "Why, Damon."

"Boredom, mostly." Damon replied. He looked at another book. "No." He tossed it to the side and it landed with a thud.

"You know you're grasping at straws, right."

"You're never gonna find Katherine." He looked at me angrily.

"Of course I will." He stormed off in a rage. My phone buzzed.

-Can we talk? I asked Bonnie for your number. I know we hate each other, but I'm sorry. Can I see you? From: Caroline

I was shocked.

"Uh, Roxan? What's wrong?" Stefan asked. I raced out.

"Gotta go, bye!" I slammed the door behind me in a rush.


	23. Chapter 23- Hanging with Caroline

**So, this is when Roxan and Caroline become friends. They are more similar than they think and if Care would realized Roxan is not some goth girl and Roxan realizes Care is not a rich brat they'd be good friends. Plus, with Elena and Caroline's friendship "peaking", as Caroline said, it's a good time for them to be friends. Please tell me if I'm rushing!**

**I AM SO SORRY! I forgot to mention that Caroline said to come right after school! Sorry! I'll fix it ASAP!**

**Reviews are love! Your reviews keep going and make me want to write better!**

**The song is So Cold by Breaking Benjamin Acoustic version. I'll put the song on my profile or you can find it on my blog.**

**-RL13TVD**

**PS In the song switching between bold and regular signifies a different paragraph. It isn't letting me put enter twice, sorry!**

* * *

**Roxan POV (Afternoon-Read underlined above if you haven't already)**

I was about to head to Caroline's house when I got another text from her.

-Bring your Decade's Dance dress! I wanna see it! If you weren't planning on going I will lend you one of mine and force you! ~CF~

I smiled at the text. She's funnier than I originally thought. I texted her back.

-Can you give me a ride? I can't walk with the dress. RS

I waited for a reply.

-Sure! Why didn't you just say so! Where should I pick you up? ~CF~

Oh shit, what do I say? Well, I'm not far from the Grill.

-How about a block from the Grill? RS

-Sure! ~CF~

I walked to the stop and a couple minutes later Caroline showed up.

"Hey Caroline."

"Hi Roxan!" Caroline said. I opened the door and hopped in. "Ready for girl time? We can dress you up for the decade dance!"

"Uh..."

"C'mon! Put your dress in the trunk!" I put it in the dress and climbed into the passenger seat. We passed by Jeremy at a stop sign.

"Kat!" Jeremy shouted through the window. I pulled it down. "Did Roxan switch clothes with you again?"

"Shut up, Jer!"

"You're seriously pretending to be Roxan? Low blow."

"I am Roxan, bitch." We drove off.

"What was Jeremy saying?" Caroline asked.

"I'll tell you later." We pulled up to her house and went to her room.

"I like the dress!" Caroline said enthusiastically. "Too goth for me, but it'll look great on you!"

"Thanks."

"I wonder what you'd look like in pink." Care mused.

"Wanna see?" I flipped my cell phone open and showed a picture of my sister.

"Whoa! You wore pink?"

"Hell no. That's my sister, Kat."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, I'm one of triplets. Me, Kat, Henrik, and my older brother James."

"Your sister Kat likes pink?"

"You two are practically twins."

"Oh." Caroline changed the subject. "Put on the dress!"

"We have a couple hours, you know."

"I want to see how it looks on you! Please?" I sighed.

"Fine." I went and changed. Caroline gasped when I stepped out.

"I love it!" Caroline squealed. "You'll look great!"

"Thanks." I sat down.

"What kinda stuff do you like doing?" Caroline asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What are you good at? Do you have a talent?" Caroline asked.

"Well... I play guitar. And I've written a few things..."

"Like poetry?"

"I guess." Care disappeared and came back with a guitar.

"Play one of your songs."

"They're not that good..."

"Than just sing any song."

"I don't know any pop."

"I don't care. C'mon!" Caroline insisted. "Please?" she begged.

"Fine. I know one song. (**You can start playing the song now**) I strummed the intro and started singing.

Crowded streets are cleared away

One by One

Hollow heroes separate

As they run

**You're so cold**

**Keep your hand in mine**

**Wise men wonder while strong men die**

Show me how it ends it's alright

Show me how defenseless you really are

Satisfied and empty inside

Well, that's alright, let's give this another try

**If you find your family, don't you cry**

**In this land of make-believe, dead and dry**

You're so cold, but you feel alive

Lay your hand on me one last time

**Show me how it ends it's alright**

**Show me how defenseless you really are**

**Satisfied and empty inside**

**Well, that's alright, let's give this another try**

Show me how it ends it's alright

Show me how defenseless you really are

Satisfied and empty inside

Well, that's alright, let's give this another try

**It's alright**

**It's alright**

**It's alright**

**It's alright**

**It's alright**

**It's alright**

**It's alright**

**It's alright**

**It's alright**


	24. Chapter 24- The Dance Begins

**Sorry if it's late, my internet crashed!**

* * *

**Roxan POV**

"That was great!" Caroline said.

"I guess. Thanks."

"You should enter a contest or something."

"Definitely not." I said.

"No, really." Caroline insisted. She checked her watch. "Oh shit, I didn't know it was so late. I have to start decorating for the Dance! You can't get out of it. I'll drag you there if I have to!"

"I'll go, I'll go!" Caroline and I headed out again.

"Want a ride home?" Care asked.

"Uh... Can you drop me off at the Grill?"

"No problem!"

TVD*******TVD

"Thanks Caroline!" I shouted as the car drove off. I saw Jeremy leaving.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm serving punch at the dance."

"Have fun."

"Doubt it." He left.

"Hey." The girl playing pool said. "I'm Anna. You're friends with Jeremy."

"Yeah, I'm his best friend, Roxan." I said. "He mentioned you. Library girl?"

She smiled. "That's me." Her smile faded.

"Jeremy rejected you?" She looked embarrassed. "His last girlfriend left town recently. He probably misses her. Just wait." I promised.

"Wanna play a game of pool?" Anna asked.

"Sure." I called Matt over. "When'd you get a job here?"

"Just today." he replied.

"Nice. I bet you'll get plenty of money, considering how popular it is. Can you slip me two beers."

"You know the answer to that."

"Please?" I begged.

"Fine." He gave me two beers.

"Thanks, I'll repay you later." I handed one to Anna. "Drink up."

TVD********TVD

I was getting ready to leave for the dance when Damon started talking.

_Elena was attacked. _

_What? By who?_

_That weird vampire I told you about before. Remember, the one who came up to the car after it crashed?_

_Yeah, I remember. Where'd he attack her._

_Her house._

_How'd he get in?_

_I don't know, he must've been invited in. You remember anyone being invited in?_

I thought about it.

_Well, there was the pizza guy. Jeremy invited him in when he delivered the pizza. You think it could be him?_

_Did he try to get in before being invited in?_

_No, he waited outside._

_Probably him. Going to the dance?_

_Yeah. Why?_

_He might attack there. Be ready. I'll be chaperoning._

_I'll be there._

_Oh, and Roxan?_

_What? _

_Save me a dance._

TVD********TVD

I saw Elena, Stefan and Damon come in. I walked over.

"Hey guys. Couldn't you have come earlier? I need someone to help me cope with the horror of a school dance."

"School dances are _not _that bad." Elena said.

"I beg to differ. I'm going to see what Jeremy's doing." I walked to the punch bowl.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Shut up." Jeremy said.

"Hey man, I-" My phone started ringing. I checked the Caller ID and it said Unknown.

"I'm going to see who this is." I said. I went to the back.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hello, love." Klaus answered.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'm evil!**


	25. Chapter 25- Vampire Staked

**Chapter Summary**** : Roxan answers a call from Klaus and the battle against vampire Noah finally comes. Meanwhile, Damon and Roxan are using their bond. It finally ends with a bit of LEMONY GOODNESS!**

* * *

**Roxan POV**

"Klaus?" I started shaking. "What... how'd you get this number?"

"Oh, that doesn't concern you. I missed you, love. Mind if I visit soon?"

"Please don't." I stopped shaking.

"But love..."

"Shut the fuck up you little bastard! You're not coming anywhere near this damned town. Only place you're going to is Hell!"

"I'm pretty sure I could charm my way to Heaven."

"Fuck no. And even if you did, you'd get kicked out."

"No. Well, I don't have time to visit now." I breathed out in relief. "But I'll be there soon." he hanged up and I went back to the dance. Jeremy saw me.

"Woah dude, are you okay?" Jeremy asked with concern.

"What'd you mean?"

"You're shaking. You look like Hell."

"I'm fine." I walked off to the dance. I saw Anna.

"Hey, An. What're you doing here? I thought you were homeschooled.

"I wanted to see Jeremy."

"He's watching the punch bowl. Over there." I pointed at Jeremy. I ran ahead of Anna towards Jeremy.

"Get laid." I whispered.

"What..." He saw Anna. "Fuck you."

"No, fuck _her_." I walked away again. I decided to talk to Damon.

_You see the guy yet?_

_No. You?_

_Nothing. Where could he be?_

_I don't know why he's taking so long._

_He's trying to get us to put our guard down. _I looked at Stefan and Elena. _It worked on Stefan and Elena. We've gotta keep our guard up._

_You're right. _

_What are you taking to Saltzman about?_

_Nothing important._

_Did they bring the vampire compass?_

_I don't think so._

_Idiots. How the frik are we supposed to know who he is!?_

_You saw him, right?_

_Yeah, but still... Do they not realize that this isn't the average school dance?_

_If it was, I'd never show up._

_Same._

I saw Elena looking at me and motioned towards Jeremy. Stefan was nowhere to be seen. I looked at Jeremy and saw some guy with his cell phone behind him. Oh, shit. Elena pointed to a side door and went in. I saw the guy go in behind her and I followed. I heard a bang and ran faster. I saw the guy with a few pencils stabbed into his skin. Nice! I got a spray bottle from my bag and sprayed him with vervain.

"Take that, bitch!" I broke a mop in half and was about to stake him when he grabbed my wrist and pushed Elena away. She ran up as he tried to bite me but Stefan and Damon showed up. Damon cornered him and Stefan handed him the other half of the mop. He staked him in the stomach.

"Ugh." the vampire cried.

"Why are you after Elena?" Stefan asked.

"She looks like Katherine." the vampire answered. Stefan and Damon looked at him in surprise.

"Katherine a-fucking-gain." I muttered.

"What, you thought you were the only ones who knew the bitch?" the vampire said. "Now, we need the Grimoire to get into the tomb."

"We? Who's we?" I asked.

"Like I'm telling you." I sprayed him in the face with vervain again. "Ah! We also need Jonathan Gilbert's journal."

"Tell us who you're working with!" Damon demanded. "Or you get staked again.

"Never! Stake me!" Damon staked him and the vampire's corpse fell to the ground.

"We'll clean it up later." Stefan said. We all went back to the dance and we saw Saltzman walking back too. Damon and I walked up to him.

"What'd you see?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"You didn't see anything." Damon compelled him just in case. "You're going back to chaperone the dance." We walked past him to the dance.

TVD********TVD

"I wish I didn't have to stay the rest of time." Damon said as he sneaked some vodka.

"Me too." Damon passed me the flask and I took a swig. We headed out, as the dance was ending. I looked for Elena's car.

"That bitch!" I said.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Elena was my ride, but she left with Stefan."

"I can drive you?"

"No."

"What, you want to walk."

"Fine." I huffed. I got into the passenger seat. "No funny stuff."

"Yeah, yeah." We started driving to the woods.

"Damon, I wanted to know something."

"What?"

"You remember what I told you before... at the Grill?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you have any idea why I might've told you that? 'Cause I really have no fucking idea."

"It's the mate bond thing, probably." Damon stopped the car.

"Our lives are screwed to Hell."

Damon faced me. "I know."

"Damon, why do you even want Katherine anymore?"

"Honestly? I have no idea."

"Than why bother?"

**Lemony Goodness- TURN AROUND IF OFFENDED.**

Damon moved closer to me. "Once again, I have no idea." Damon pressed his soft lips against mine and I kissed back. He bit my bottom lip and I allowed him entry, our tongues in a fiery battle of dominance. As we battled I put my hands up his shirt and lifted it up, breaking a kiss to leave a soft kiss on his temple. He pulled my dress off and took one of my breasts into his mouth. He massaged the other at the same time. I moaned.

"Damon..." Damon switched. "Oh, yesyesyes FUCK Damon. Damon!" Damon pulled off me and I held in a whimper. "You need to get home before Stefan gets suspicious."

"We'll continue tomorrow right."

"Definitely." I slipped my dress back on and got out.

"Be careful Roxan." Damon said. He drove off.

* * *

**Bit of a teaser for future lemons!**


	26. Chapter 26- Daddy Salvatore's Journal

**Shout-Outs :**

**lleana : Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it!**

**Mrs. Izzy- Whitlock- Hale : Thanks for favoriting and following!**

**almp15 : Thanks for favoriting!**

**trinity. dona : Thanks for following!**

* * *

**Roxan POV**

Jeremy and I walked into the living room. Elena and Stefan were looking through a box of Jeremy's stuff.

"So you told Saltzman about Old Man Gilbert?" I asked loudly.

"Yeah." Jeremy answered. "He seemed really interested."

"Hm. Why do you think he wanted it?"

"I don't know. Probably just curious."

TVD********TVD

I was on my way to the Gilberts' for dinner when Stefan called.

"Hey Stefan, you calling to fill me in?"

"Yeah, I went to talk to ."

"Great. What did Saltz say?"

"Well, he's a historian who found out about the lore in Mystic Falls. He said his wife came to town to research the supernatural but was killed by a vampire."

"Ouch. What about the Gilbert journal?"

"It's gone missing, but he made a copy. We can still look at it."

"Shit." I cursed. "Who knows who has it."

"There's more. That vampire- that was Damon."

"_Damon _killed Saltz's wife?" I asked, astonished. "Wow." I got to the Gilberts'. "Look, I gotto go. Talk to ya later, Stef."

"Bye Roxan." I hanged up and knocked on the door. Damon answered.

"Ew. You."

"Hey!" Damon made a pouty face. "That hurts my feelings!"

"Move." I went past him.

"Rude!" Damon said. He went back to the couch to play video games. I sat on the other side of Jeremy.

"Pass me the third remote." He gave it to me and I joined the game. "So, what's going on with Anna?" I asked.

"Who's Anna?" Damon asked.

"She's this hot weird chick who keeps calling me." Jeremy answered.

"Hot trumps weird. Trust me." Damon said. Stefan walked in and went to talk to Elena. Damon got up and went with them.

"Finally, that asshole is gone." I muttered.

_Hey, I am not that bad._

_Yes, you are._

TVD********TVD

It was the middle of the night and Stefan, Elena and I were digging up Daddy Salvatore's grave. Just how I wanted to spend night! Actually, I'm not actually sure if I'm being sarcastic or not. A fire lights up the gravesite while we dig.

"How long is this-" I hit something with my shovel. "Bingo!" I dug down a bit more and picked up an old journal. "Look." I passed it to Stefan and he started leafing through the pages.

"See anything interesting?" I asked.

"No-" Stefan was interuppted by the crack of a leaf behind us and I spun around. Standing there was none other than . Damon looked betrayed.

"What are you doing?" He demanded to know.

"Damon, I never actually planned to help you." Stefan admitted. Damon looked even more hurt. He uses vampire speed and grabs Elena, holding her by the throat.

"Give me the journal or I kill her." Stefan was silent, in shock. "Oh, wait, I can do better." He bit into his wrist and force-fed Elena his blood.

Crap.


	27. Chapter 27- LEMONS!

**Turns out I should've put the first part last chapter, as that's the end of the actual content of the episode. Wish me luck with the next 500 words.**

**PS Nothing against gays. At all.**

* * *

**Roxan POV**

"Damon don't hurt her, I'll give it to you." Stefan said.

"Wait, you can't just give it to him that easily!" I insisted.

"Well what else am I supposed to do!" Stefan yelled. He looked back at Damon. "Let go of her."

"How do I know you're going to hand it over?"

"How do I know you're going to let it go?"

"Exactly." Damon said.

"But-"

"Just shut up!" I said as I grabbed the book. I walked up to Damon and outstretched my hand towards him with the book. He let go of Elena and I handed it to him.

_Dick. _I said.

TVD*******TVD

I went inside my house after walking home yet again. God, is a car so much to ask? I grabbed the padlock and got out my set of keys. I looked through it for the one marked H for house. I soon found it and unlocked the door. I heard the sound of wind behind me.

"Thanks for ending that little argument." I turned around and saw Damon stepping toward me. Guess that wasn't wind, unfortunately. "That may have lasted a _bit _too long for my preferences. May have just had to turn Elena."

"You son of a bitch!" I said. "Why do you even want to bring Katherine back so much?"

I saw a look pass through Damon's eyes. Was that hesitation? No, this is Damon here! "_Well?" _I asked. Damon started to visibly look uncomfortable, but it soon passed.

"I wouldn't have gotten to this point if she hadn't turned me." Damon said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. I finally went inside and Damon followed me.

"Did I say you could come in?!" I asked demandingly.

"Why wouldn't I come? I know you want me," He smirked again. "_If ya know what I mean._"

"DAMON! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" I shouted. He ignored me.

"Do you have any drinks?" Damon asked.

"Yeah," I grabbed two beers from the battery fridge. "Here." I passed him one and we both drank.

"How irresponsible of you, Roxan!" Damon teased. "I should call the Sheriff on you for underage drinking!"

I fake gasped. "No please!" I said mockingly. We both laughed and I already felt tipsy.

"Hey, let's play a drinking game!" I suggested.

"Hm. What should we play?"

"Uhh... never have I ever! You know it, right?"

"Of course! I'll start." Damon then began. "Never have I ever... had animal blood." I took a sip. "What?! I was joking!" Damon shouted.

"I was wasted. I thought it was wine. Sometimes you can find some hanging around from the animals I skin." Damon started laughing hysterically.

"What do you guys call that now?... Oh yeah, an epic fail!" Damon said.

"Shut up!" I got up and came back with a pillow. I hit him with it. "My turn. Never have I ever... killed someone." Damon sipped his.

"Are you_ trying_ to get me drunk?" Damon accused me.

"Of coursse not." I slurred my words and Damon smirked again.

"Stop smirking!" I said. He laughed at me and inched closer to me.

"No. My turn. Never have I ever... built a house." I took a sip.

"Never have I ever..." I started. "Had a homosexual one night stand!" Damon reluctantly took a sip.

"HAHAHA DAMON'S GAY!" I shouted.

"You really are wasted..." Damon muttered.

"DAMON'S GA-AY, DAMON'S GA-AY!"

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"I'm tired of this game." Damon complained.

"You're just upset that I've found your true sexuality." I argued.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Damon insisted.

"Fine, gay." I glared at him. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you..." I thought for a second when I had an idea. I grabbed a bottle from the locked cabinet. "To drink this whole bottle!" I handed the bottle to him.

"What is this?" he asked with dread.

"Let's say you're changing one of your 'Never have I evers'."

"What do you... is this animal blood!?" He shouted.

"You can't go back on it!"

"But..."

"No! Drink the whole thing!"

"The whole thing!"

"Yes!"

"How about half?"

"Damon, it's small! Drink it s'already!"

"FINE!" He flashed the middle finger at me before drinking. He immediately starting retching.

"That was horrible! You could use that as legitimate torture against vampires!" Damon shouted. He tried to calm down. "Can I have some?"

"Do you hate it or not?"

"No, I mean for torture!"

"Wow, Damon." I shook my head in mock disappointment. "I didn't think you would go so low as to ask for animal blood."

"My turn, you bitch. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to... take your shirt off!" He said with a smug look on his face.

"Really Damon? Really?" I rolled my eyes. "You are so immature." I took my shirt off. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Take your jeans off." I smirked.

"Who's immature now?" Damon asked as he took them off. I immediately noticed his erection through his boxers.

"Dude."

"What?" he responded. I pointed at his dick.

"It happens." He replied. "Now pick one."

"Dare."

"Take _your _jeans off!"

"Oh, how original!" I smiled as I shrugged my jeans off. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Shirt off." He took his shirt off. "I'll take dare."

"Bra off." I took it off without hesitation. "Dare."

I paused before saying it. "Boxers off." Damon soon stood naked before me. "Uhh..." I got a bit nervous looking at him. "Dare."

"Panties off." I took them off and stood naked before him.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." He said, surprisingly.

"Are we really play truth or dare anymore?" I asked.

"Nope. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss me." As soon as he said it I went to him and pressed his lips with mine in a hot, smoldering kiss. Our tongues battled in a moment of fiery hot passion. I could feel his raging hard-on touching my skin when we landed on the bed. We kissed and caressed more before I pulled away and went lower. I took in the tip in my mouth. Damon moaned in pleasure.

"Roxan..." He moaned again when I started deep throating him. I took it all into my mouth and he moaned in pleasure again. I can tell he was about to cum. I removed my mouth.

"What was that for?" I captured his lips in another kiss, in total control. Damon flipped me over and took control back.

"I'm the dominant one here." He said. "Now beg me."

"Please..."

"You call that begging?"

"Fuck... me. Please!" I begged him.

He smirked and put the tip near me sex.

"Now. Fast. Hard." I said. He roughly thrust into me and I moaned loudly.

"Damon..." He thrust into me deeper and hit a sweet spot. "Damon!" I could feel my climax coming soon. "I'm gonna..."

"Cum for me, Roxan." That just sent me over the edge and I came with a scream.

"DAMON!" I shouted. Damon released his load into me and we fell apart in a hot, sticky mess.


	28. Chapter 28- Saving Elena & Bonnie

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile, life caught up to me. Don't worry, I'm get back on track!**

**Shout-Outs:**

**bg99275 : Thanks for favoriting, following, following me, and favoriting me! **

**CherryFresh : Thanks for following and favoriting!**

**okamistar : Thanks for following and favoriting!**

**I hope I didn't forget anyone, please tell me if I did!**

**Questions for you guys:**

**1. Guys, how long do you think Damon & Roxan should keep their relationship secret/be friends with benefits? I need to know your opinions!**

**2. I'm thinking of adding another Salvatore brother for Elena to have instead of Damon. This is the only solution I could find. Please tell me before the next time I update, I need to introduce him ASAP. Also, if you guys don't like the idea but don't give me any other ones I will, unfortunately still do this. I personally have no problem and would like to see how it would play out. Also, you can give me some suggestions for his name, though I already have one. Make sure it's from Damon and Stefan's time or before that. Thanks! Oh, and if you don't like the idea of another Salvatore, don't give me a reason why like 'Delena is endgame'. This is a Damon/OC story. Delena is not endgame here.**

**Please review and help me out by answering the questions above!**

* * *

"Gone?!" I responded when Stefan told me about Bonnie and Elena.

"I've looked for her everywhere!" Stefan said frantically. "You haven't seen her, have you!?"

"No, not since last night." I shook my head. I can't believe this happened. Maybe if I hadn't been sleeping with Damon at the time... "Have you asked Damon for help?"

"He doesn't even care! Elena still has vampire blood in her system; he'd probably be pleased if she turned!" Stefan shouted frantically.

"Stefan, calm down. We'll find her and she'll be safe. Ok?"

TVD********TVD

"I thought you didn't care if Elena lived or died." I said to Damon.

"I don't." Damon said.

"Then why are you going?" I asked. Damon shrugged.

"It's fun to be in danger." He answered.

"You're gonna get yourself killed one day." I muttered.

"What would you do if that happened?" Damon asked. I ignored the question.

"Let's go negotiate with Anna." I said. We went up to Anna.

"Anna. We're here to negotiate." I said.

"I'm not working with _you_." Anna said.

"Look, Anna," Damon said. "You've got the witch, I've-" I coughed. "_We've _got the book."

"Give me the book or I'll kill Elena." Anna said.

_Damon, what should we do?_

_Hmm... We'll agree to give it to her later tonight. We'll have time to formulate a plan. _

_Got it._

"Okay, we'll meet you at sundown at the old burned down church for the exchange." I said. "Deal." I outstretched my hand.

"Deal." Anna shook my hand, sealing the deal.

TVD********TVD

I walked into Grams' house. Grams had called me over, saying it was important. I knocked on the door and Grams' answered.

"I'm still mad at you." I said. I walked past her and saw Bonnie in the living room.

"Bonnie?!" I asked. "You okay?"

"We're both fine." Bonnie said. "How did Stefan find us."

"Beats me." I replied. "I had nothing to do with it."

"Witches boost their power under duress, channeling feelings like anxiety and anger. I just cast a Locator Spell and told Stefan where to find them." Stefan and Elena came in.

"Elena, what happened?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Elena said.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We came to tell you guys to stay inside the house." Stefan replied. "You'll be safe at home. I might not be able to protect you."

"I can take care of my own." Grams said.

"I don't think we have any other choice other than to let Anna and Damon open the tomb." Elena said.

"Witches always get pulled down by vampire drama!" Grams complained.

"Will you open the tomb though?" I asked.

"As long as every vampire other than Katherine is burned and destroyed." She answered.

"But Damon doesn't trust us anymore." Elena pointed out.

"Hmmm... I have an idea."


	29. Chapter 29- The Tomb Opens

**Shout-Outs:**

**dizzylizzy (Guest) : Thanks for reviewing! I like the bond too, there was something similar in the book series. It would've been cool if they kept it for the show.**

**Weelou23 : Thanks for favoriting!**

**I got mugged by a penguin : Thanks for favoriting!**

* * *

**Roxan POV**

I was on my way to the tomb when someone ran in front of the car. I swerve for a second and stopped right before hitting him. He came up to the window and I rolled it down.

"That is NOT how you get someone's attention." I growled.

"Sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush." He said. "I'm looking for Damon Salvatore. Do you know him?"

"Maybe." I replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm his twin, Alex Salvatore." he said.

"Twin?" What.

"Yeah."

_Damon, did you ever have a brother?_

_Yes, his name is Stefan._

_No, I mean a twin._

_Uhhh..._

_Damon!_

_He went missing a long time ago._

_When?_

_When we were 6, a year before Stefan was born. Why?_

_I almost crashed my car into someone saying he was your twin._

_What's his name?_

_Alexander._

_Bring him with you._

_Ok._

"Get in, I'm on my way to see Damon now." I said.

"Thanks." Alex said, going to the passenger seat. As we drove I studied him closely. He had jet black hair and green eyes. They could be related.

When we got to the tomb we found that everyone was already there.

"Sorry I'm late, an idiot ran in front of my car." I said.

"I said I was sorry." Alex murmured, drawing attention to himself.

"This is him?" Damon asked.

"Yeah."

"When'd you call Damon?" Alex asked.

"Before." I said. Alex smirked.

"Right. Yeah, I'm Alex."

"I don't believe that." Damon said.

"Uh, who is this?" Stefan asked.

"Just... wait." I said.

"Ummm... I have something." Alex said. He pulled out an old looking photo of two boys, 4 or 5 years old, with a mother and father.

Damon stares at him in shock for a second before snapping out of it. "What happened to you?"

"This doesn't seem like a good time, Damon." Alex said. Damon nodded.

"Who is he?" Stefan asked.

"Later, Stefan. He's a friend." Grams started the ceremony with air, water, earth and fire.

"Is that tap water?" I asked.

"Yes." Bonnie replied.

"You don't need some kind of magic holy water."

No." Bonnie said.

"Don't talk to me like I'm five." I barked. Damon smirked holding a blood bag in his hand.

"Do you really need a snack right now?" I asked.

"It's for Katherine. She's probably starving." Damon replied. Bonnie and Grams start reciting Latin when the torches flare and the tomb opens slowly. Stefan leaves to get gasoline and Damon headed for the tomb. But at the last minute he pulls in Elena with him.

"Damon!" Alex and I shout. Anna runs over and Grams moves to let her through the tomb.

"Why'd you let her in?" Bonnie asks.

"Because she's not coming out. None of them are."


	30. Chapter 30- Fool Me Once Ending

**Shout-Outs:**

**dizzylizzy (Guest) : Thanks for reviewing! I like the bond too, there was something similar in the book series. It would've been cool if they kept it for the show.**

**Weelou23 : Thanks for favoriting!**

**I got mugged by a penguin : Thanks for favoriting!**

* * *

**Roxan POV**

I was on my way to the tomb when someone ran in front of the car. I swerve for a second and stopped right before hitting him. He came up to the window and I rolled it down.

"That is NOT how you get someone's attention." I growled.

"Sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush." He said. "I'm looking for Damon Salvatore. Do you know him?"

"Maybe." I replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm his twin, Alex Salvatore." he said.

"Twin?" What.

"Yeah."

_Damon, did you ever have a brother?_

_Yes, his name is Stefan._

_No, I mean a twin._

_Uhhh..._

_Damon!_

_He went missing a long time ago._

_When?_

_When we were 6, a year before Stefan was born. Why?_

_I almost crashed my car into someone saying he was your twin._

_What's his name?_

_Alexander._

_Bring him with you._

_Ok._

"Get in, I'm on my way to see Damon now." I said.

"Thanks." Alex said, going to the passenger seat. As we drove I studied him closely. He had jet black hair and green eyes. They could be related.

When we got to the tomb we found that everyone was already there.

"Sorry I'm late, an idiot ran in front of my car." I said.

"I said I was sorry." Alex murmured, drawing attention to himself.

"This is him?" Damon asked.

"Yeah."

"When'd you call Damon?" Alex asked.

"Before." I said. Alex smirked.

"Right. Yeah, I'm Alex."

"I don't believe that." Damon said.

"Uh, who is this?" Stefan asked.

"Just... wait." I said.

"Ummm... I have something." Alex said. He pulled out an old looking photo of two boys, 4 or 5 years old, with a mother and father.

Damon stares at him in shock for a second before snapping out of it. "What happened to you?"

"This doesn't seem like a good time, Damon." Alex said. Damon nodded.

"Who is he?" Stefan asked.

"Later, Stefan. He's a friend." Grams started the ceremony with air, water, earth and fire.

"Is that tap water?" I asked.

"Yes." Bonnie replied.

"You don't need some kind of magic holy water."

No." Bonnie said.

"Don't talk to me like I'm five." I barked. Damon smirked holding a blood bag in his hand.

"Do you really need a snack now?" I asked.

"It's for Katherine. She's probably starving." Damon replied. Bonnie and Grams start reciting Latin when the torches flare and the tomb opens slowly. Stefan leaves to get gasoline and Damon headed for the tomb. But at the last-minute he pulls in Elena with him.

"Damon!" Alex and I shout. Anna runs over and Grams moves to let her through the tomb.

"Why'd you let her in?" Bonnie asks.

"Because she's not coming out. None of them are."

"What!" I shouted. "You just let Damon go in there!" Alex ran towards Grams and grabbed her throat.

"Let him out!" He growled. "Now!"

"Alex!" I said. "Get off her!" Alex let go of her. "We need to figure this out. Hurting her isn't going to get Damon out!" I said.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked as he ran over.

"Did you deal with Ben?"

"Yes, what's going on?" Stefan asked again. "Where's Damon?"

"He's in the tomb, he took Elena!" He tried to run in but Grams stopped him.

"You can't go in!" I said.

"I need to save her!" Stefan said.

"The spell only opened the door." Grams said. "It didn't break the seal, which is designed to keep vampires from coming out."

"Damon's trapped inside?" Grams nodded.

"Along with Anna and Katherine." I say. Suddenly I hear Elena scream. Stefan runs in after her.

"Stefan, no!" I run inside.

"Roxan, it's dangerous in there!" Alex said.

"I don't care!" I snapped, running inside. I caught up to Stefan.

"What're you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"I'm gonna help you." I said. We ran up to Elena.

"Run to the door!" Stefan said.

"I'm not leaving you guys!" Elena said.

"We're right behind you!" I promised sadly, knowing that Stefan would have to stay behind.

"Go Stefan." I said. "I'm going to find Damon." I ran off before he could protest. I saw Damon slamming the blood bag into the wall, probably in frustration.

"Hurry Damon!" I shouted. He looked back at me.

"What are you doing here?!" Damon asked.

"I'm here to get you, come on!" Stefan came up behind me.

"The seal is going to close Damon, we don't have time!" Stefan said.

"Now, Damon!" I shouted. Damon finally relented and we ran out just as we see Bonnie and Grams stop. Stefan and Elena ran off to find Jeremy.

_Why wasn't she there!_

_I don't know, Damon. Maybe she wasn't there. I don't think she wants to be found. _Damon took this as a good enough answer (probably only temporary) and went to talk to Alex.

TVD********TVD

I sat down in the hospital waiting for the doctor to tell me what happened to Grams. He finally came out.

"I'm sorry girls. She's gone."

_FLASHBACK_

_I had been invited to stay at Bonnie's for the night after what happened. I had helped bring Grams inside in her weakened state. Why don't I check on her? She didn't look so good._

_I walked to Grams room to find Bonnie about to open the door._

_"It seems we've had the same idea." I said. We both went in._

_"Grams?" I said._

_"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked. I touched her arm and it was cold._

_"Grams!" I shouted. I checked her pulse. "I can't feel a pulse Bonnie!" A panicky Bonnie called 911._


	31. Chapter 31- Wharton

**Shout-Outs :**

**marandast : *does review dance* Thanks for reviewing!**

**VampirePrincess11 : Thanks for favoriting and following!**

** 13 : Thanks for favoriting!**

**JollyLoser : Thanks for favoriting**

**Sorry if I forgot anyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. If I did Elena would be more likable.**

**AN: DON'T YELL AT ME FOR LACK OF CHAPTERS I'M SORRY**

**AN2: Don't forget those reviews!**

* * *

**Roxan POV**

"Still can't get a hold of Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"No, she won't answer the phone." I said. "I'm assuming you haven't found anything either?"

"Not a thing." Elena says. "Look I gotta go. I'm showing Alex around town, if I can get Damon to stop hogging him."

"Same. I'll call you later. Good luck with Alex."

"He can't be that bad."

"He ran in front of my car, remember?

"How could I forgot? Even if I wasn't there." Elena said with a laugh.

"Bye Elena."

"Bye." Elena hanged up the phone just as I heard a knock on the door. I answered.

"Hey Jer. Ready to head out?"

"Yeah, get in." Jeremy was taking me to Mirstone*** **to look for a job for this winter. I usually don't have very good luck, but I really need the money. Maybe this year will be different!

"Give me a minute." I said. I grabbed some of the money I had saved (from my last birthday) and ran out the door.

TVD********TVD

"Thanks for the ride Jeremy!" I shouted as he drove off. I went walking through town looking for something good. I popped into a Dunkin Donuts.

"Do you have any jobs open?" I asked the cashier.

"No sorry." I headed into a few other places like McDonalds, Panera Bread, Starbucks... but I couldn't find a thing. Is Fate telling me I shouldn't get a job? Because I'd like to tell it that I can work for minimum wage!

"You looking for a job?" I turned around and saw that a taxi driver had pulled up behind me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I could tell. Did you try Wharton*****?" The man said with a cold smile. I didn't like what he was saying because of what Wharton was like. It's the shadiest town in Virginia, full of strip clubs, prostitutes and drugs.

"No."

"You should come. You'd be good..." Yeah, this guy was definitely creepy.

"I don't think so." I said coldly.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes if you change your mind." He drove off and I went searching again.

TVD********TVD

I found myself back where I met the taxi driver, still unemployed.

"You change your mind? I'll give you a ride." He said.

I hesitated for a moment before saying "Fine."

15 minutes later we were in Wharton. I handed him the money.

"Thanks doll. I'll be here in half an hour for you. Name's Harold, by the way." I'm starting to think he isn't a taxi driver.

I walked past a few druggies and prostitutes in the 10 minutes I was walking. One man with what looked like a joint looked at me strangely as I walked past and I sped up until I reached a strip club. "Wharton's Gentleman's Club." Original name.

Was I actually considering this? Am I really that hungry?

I walked inside.

Yes.

I walked up to the guy waiting there. I could hear the music upstairs, where the strip club was.

"Sorry sexy, this joint ain't lesbian." My face flushed red.

"Uh, what, no. I'm not... I'm looking for a job."

"We'll why don't you put somethin' on and get up there." He said. "Show your stuff. Don't worry, it's day, won't be too many."

TVD********TVD

"You got the job!" The club owner, Archie, smiled. "Saturday nights. 7-4. See you next week!"

I walked out 10 minutes later than Harold was expecting me.

"I waited." Harold said.

"Thanks." Harold drove me back to Mirstone and drove off fast as soon as I stepped out.

"See you next week!" He shouted. I called Jeremy.

"Hey Jer, I got a job! Can you pick me up?"

* * *

***Do not exist.**

**Review!**


	32. Name Change WincestElejah

I am sorry this is not an update.

I will be changing my pen name to WincestElejah. It may change again in the future.

-WincestElejah


End file.
